Wildest Dreams
by The Moment I Knew 4
Summary: Tris Prior, the timid, yet bold college freshmen never expected to fall in love so easily, especially with a boy she just met. But what happens when the boy turns out to be top-chart singer/songwriter Four? Will the complications of their lives step in way of their relationship? Modern time, rated T for language and what not. IF You are Going To Hate, leave my story out of x:D
1. Chapter 1

'_Crunch._' The crackling sound of leaves under the foot of a human.

_Is someone there?_

Of course someone is, I know that sound any where.

I keep myself alert for a moment before leaning back against my tree and going back to my book, my favorite book. It's not just any old lovey dovey romance novel for teen girls though, it's so much better. This is at least the fifth tenth time I've read it.

Suddenly I get a jolt of red hot inspiration. Inspiration to draw. I whip out my sketch pad, and pencil and let my hands do the rest as they frail across the paper. Pencil in hand, I draw delicate lines and curves of what I have yet to discover.

'_Crunch_' I hear it again.

This time I stand up and gather my things into my small, floral bag. I look around before climbing up into my secret treehouse. Yes, treehouse. I'm the only one who knows about it, because its in the middle of the woods.

It's located in a giant tree, which has a nice grassy field around it. I come out here everyday, it's not like my parents would notice anyways since they're never home.

I sigh as I grab the small golden latch on the wooden opening. The cool metallic lock digs into my slender hand as I pull it back, and push the door open. I grab two sides of the floor boards and pull myself in. Once I'm in all the way I shut the door, No way am I taking the chance of a bird or something flying in.

I look around my little haven. On the floor there is a red rug with some symbol on it, and a few beanbag chairs around it. When I first found this treehouse my dad -the one time he was actually home- helped me finish it sense it seemed to have been left unfinished and abandoned by its rightful owner.

We built in a small bookshelf where I keep all the double copies of my books, and we carried an ego-green light weight mini-fridge up here. We even put a better built roof on it, to keep the rain out, but my favorite thing of all is the pictures and Polaroids I strung on a clothesline across the treehouse. Then I hung little strings of light around them, it's just so beautiful, like a million little stars shinning down on me.

I sit back down and pull my sketch pad out again and open it to my recent page to see what exactly I was drawing. I feel my eyebrow raise as I see that it's ravens, three to be exact. I'm surprised that they actually look realistic, I ve never been a good artist.

Suddenly I hear a small thud, then another, and another. My eyes widen in surprise as I stand to look out the window. I pull it open and look down.

_Nothing.._

I look to my left and then to the right of me.

_Nothing again.._

what was that sound?

Suddenly a small gray, round object flys by my head. A pebble. Someone is throwing pebbles at me. Oh no. No no no! no.

"calm down bea'' I whisper to myself.

Here's the thing, I am incredibly shy. I hate talking to people, especially if I don't know them, but my best friend -Christina- would say I never shut up. It's ironic, I don't like talking to people, yet I never shut up around my best friends.

Suddenly a felt a small pain arise on my forehead. I reach up and feel a small bump starting already. Did something hit me? Wait, there were pebbles flying. Oh!, when I find whoever did this they will regret it!

" I wasn't invisible last I checked!" I heard a voice boom across the forest

I look around frantically searching for the voice's owner. How did they get here? How? Why bother me? Why! I'm not interesting! Wait! Is it Christina? No, it was more of a male sounding voice. Hmm.. I didn't tell anyone about my hideout either. So.. Oh My God! What if it's a rapist or murder?

"Hey! Look up!" The voice said again.

'_don't listen' _ I mumble as I pull my head back in and go to shut the window. I have weapons in here anyways. I go over the list mentally before grabbing my bag and digging the items out.

- two Swiss Army knives

- pepper spray (lots of it)

- hand cuffs (my dad wants me prepared)

_' okay I can't take them on' _I think as I crack my knuckles, then my neck. Those karate lessons are about to pay off.

then I hear a big thud and spin to look at the window. I gasp when I see a hand gripping onto the edge of my window, where I didn't shut it all the way.

"oh my God!" I whisper as I run to the window and fling it open

" a little help please?" I didn't answer because I was to busy looking at the male before me.

He had a perfectly sculpted face and nose. He had high cheekbones and a fuller bottom lip than his upper lip. But thats not even the best part, he had the darkest, most blue eyes I have ever seen. His hair was such a dark brown it was almost black.

He was breathtakingly handsome.

I gain my composure quickly and grab his hand, I begin to pull him into my treehouse. He landed on the floor with a thud, and quickly stood up. Now I could see how muscular he was, and goodness was he tall.

Tall, mysterious, and handsome. Good combo.

'_Stop it! You can't fall for this odd boy, and you just met him!' _scold at myself

Dusting off his, now ripped jeans he looked up at me.

"Thank you." He flashed perfectly white teeth at me. I didn't answer because I looked down, I can't find my voice. "What's the matter?" He asked, with actual concern in his voice

I try to find words but I can't, my shyness is overpowering me. I can practicaully feel the heat radiating off my most likely red face.

" Seriously are you okay?" The stranger asked, taking steps closer to me. In pure panic, I grab my bag and fling out the first thing I see.

Which just so happened to be pepper spray.

I spray it at him and he staggers back. I ruthlessly spray and spray and spray until he is coughing on the floor.

"St-Stay away f-from me." I shutter as I reach for my bag again, this time to make a escape.

"What- *cough* the *cough* hell!" he screamed as he slowly stood.

"Lea-leave me alone you creep." I say as I jump toward the exit.

"I wasn't going to hurt you!" he said, rubbing his eyes

"how am I supposed to know that?" I say as if I were talking to a child While looking at him over my shoulder, trying to open the exit way.

"well-" I didn't let him finish because I cut him off, I was now turned fully to look at him.

"look at in my view! I'm a teenage girl, all alone in the woods, and you just happen to come out of no where, and throw pebbles at me! Then you jump into my treehouse from I don't even know where and you don't expect to be pepper sprayed?"

"Okay. That makes sense, but still-"

"no, just, just leave me alone." I say like an infint

"what are you scared or something? I don't bite." He said with a smirk

"no I'm not scared, I'm shy. I don't like people." I say matter-of-factly

"why didn't you say something! I can totally change that!"

"Your such an idiot." I say with a sigh as I plop down in a beanbag chair. I set down my bag, rather close -you never know- and look at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...<em>

"wait, wait" I say swallowing down my laughter

"what?" He says still laughing at his previous joke

"I've been talking to you for-" I check my phone " three hours and I don't even know your name!" I say looking him in the eye. They seem to widen and then he composes himself while standing up.

" My name?"

"no, your dogs name. Obviously it's your name I want to know."

"Wait. I dont know your name either."

" you don't."

"Well? What is it."

"Anxious are we. Anyways it's Beatrice."

"Beatrice?" he asks with a weird face

"what? Is there something toxic about my name?"

"no,no it's just that your name doesn't seem to suit you."

"it doesnt?"

"No, that's why I'm calling you.." He stops to think "uh huh!" he says suddenly "I will call you Tris!"

"Tris?" I ask as I pick up my things and place them in my bag. "I've never had a nickname before."

"Well you do now."

"Ok, but what's your name?"

"guess."

"ugh! I don't wanna!" I complain, and he gives me a pointed look. "Fine! Um.. oh I know George!''

"nope"

"Bob"

"nooo!"

"Steven?"

"No"

"Hunter!"

"Nope" he says again, this time popping the 'p'

"then what is it?" I ask, pulling on my coat.

"keep guessing." He said before opening the small door and hopping out. I never got to say anything, because he landed on his feet and took off running onto an old dirt path leading out of the woods.

is that the way he got here? Probably. But one question never left my mind that whole night. It kept me awake, Just thinking

_who was he? _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the characters, Veronica Roth does. <strong>

**a/n: Okay, so hiiiii! this is my first story, and I hope you guys like it! I'm Emma, so yeah. **

**Please don't give me to much hateee. :)**

**okay.. so um bye! Imma go work on the next chapter! :p **


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the campus I almost knock over four people, because I keep getting lost in my thoughts.

why wouldn't he tell me his name?

Who is he?

I know I will probably never see him again, but it would have been nice to know his name.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard someone yell.

I shake my head and turn around. There stood a guy with a now coffee stained white T-shirt. Oops. I must have walked into him. He opens his mouth to yell again, but I never hear him Because I ran.

I ran all the way to the parking lot before I stopped. I quickly find my car and learn against it, letting out a deep sigh. I hate that I ran away like that, but no way am I getting even more embarrassed than I already Was.

Finally settling down I open my car door and plop myself onto the leather seat. Today was a long day, it seemed as if the professors were trying to bore us to death with lectures. Thank goodness our spring break is in two weeks, I'm going to need it.

I actually am very excited for it. Me and Christina are going to myrtle beach, in South Carolina. We are staying right on the beach in a four and a half star hotel, and we will be staying there from Saturday (the day after spring brake starts) to Monday the next week. Yes, we are going to miss a few days at the university but neither of us care. But best of all, my dad and mom decided to pay for the trip so now we can use all the money we saved up for the trip on more important things, as my dad would say it.

I smile to myself, thinking about the trip. I put my key in the ignition and start the car. I pull out of the parking lot and drive down the rode to mine and Christina's little apartment. When I get to a stop sign my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Tris?"

"what Christina?" I ask as I turn the car

"are you driving?"

"yes, why?"

"just wondering if you could go pick up a pizza..."

"really? Pizza again?"

"yeah.. Pleaseeeeee?" She whined

"Ugh...fine, but you get it next time."

"Whateves. You know which one right?"

"Candor pizza?"

"Yep."

"kay, bye."

"bye."

I sigh and turn the car around. Off to the pizzaria I go! After driving for a few moments I get bored and turn on the radio, and my favorite song comes on. I start singing along, knowing the lyrics by heart.

'He said, "I've been where you've been before.

Down every hallway's a slamming door."

No way out, no one to come and save me

Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me

Then somebody said what I'm saying to you

Opened my eyes and told me the truth."

They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."

So I followed that preacher man down to the river

I smile as I get to red light. I continue to sing along, not caring if anyone heard me.

And now I'm changed

And now I'm stronger

There must've been something in the water

Oh, there must've been something in the water

Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way

Didn't think about it for a couple of days

Then it hit me like a lightning late one night

I was all out of hope and all out of fight

Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees

Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."

Felt love pouring down from above

Got washed in the water, washed in the blood

And now I'm changed

And now I'm stronger

There must be something in the water

Oh, there must be something in the water

And now I'm singing along to amazing grace

Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face

Got joy in my heart, angels on my side

Thank God almighty, I saw the light

Gonna look ahead, no turning back

Live everyday, give it all that I have

Trust in someone bigger than me

Ever since the day that I believed

I turn into the parking lot of Candor pizza and park the car, as I continue to sing.

I am changed

And now I'm stronger

There must be something in the water

Oh, there must be something in the water

Oh, there must be something in the water

Oh, there must be something in the water

Oh, yeah I am changed

Stronger'

I smile and get out of the car, I'm in a better mood now. It's amazing how music does that to me.

I open the door and go inside. The place is jam packed. Christina have better of ordered over the phone, or so help her God. I smile as a random old lady walks by, she gave me a weird look.

I must of said that out load, oops.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of waiting I finally got to the counter, that's how many people were here.<p>

Annoyed and irritated I quickly get out my wallet. I texted Christina, whom did order pizza in advance. I don't know why she likes this place so much. Maybe it's because she use to live in this section of the town, the Candor section.

Our city is weird because it has five different sections, Dauntless, Candor, Euritude, Abengation, and Amity. Every one seems to have a very popular cafe or diner where all the people in the town hang out.

In Abengation, it's an old grey building where all these charity people go to Eat. I don't like it , it's very old and dirty. I used to live in that part of town with my parents though.

In Erudite, it's this high-tech cafe where all the super smart people eat. I was there once on a date, worst date ever may I add.

In Amity it's this really preppy diner, where all they serve is desert and the waiters ride around on roller skates. It's actually really cool.

In Cador, it's the pizza shop I am currently standing in. All the gossipy people like to sit in here and gossip.

Finally, in Dauntless they have this kick-ass diner with the best food you'll ever eat. I live in an apartment building there with Christina, and they have the best shops ever!

"hello." I say quietly to the guy at the register

"hey! How can I help you?"

"an order for Christina.." I say quietly

"Who?"

"Christina.'' I say slightly louder, this time he nods and turns around to look for the pizza.

"it'll be one moment." he says and I sigh

"can I at least pay for it now?"

"Sure." He smiles and rings up my order "that will be $23.56 please."

"Here you go." I say as I had him the exact amount

"Thank you, I'll bring it to you when it's ready." I nod and walk away. I look around until I see a seat in the back, and quickly snatch it. As soon as I sit down I pull out my phone and check Instagram.

As I'm scrolling through my feed, I hear someone approaching me. Thinking it was the guy with my food, I stood up still looking at my phone.

"Well, well it's been a while." I hear a familiar voice say and my head snaps up.

I gasp when I see who is standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>an There is chapter 2, sorry if its bad! I'll go work on the next one now:)**

**byeee**

**-Emma **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**a/n two chapters in one day! Yay! I am happy now. Oh and I forgot in the last chapter, the song is Something in the water By the amazing Carrie Underwood, if you didn't already Know. **

* * *

><p>"Peter?" I say in a gasp. Oh no, not him. Please no no no. Why? Why why why?<p>

"Hello Beatrice." He says with a smirk playing on his lips. I glare into his evil green orbs, he calls eyes.

"It's Tris." I growl quietly. It turns out I like the nickname the no name boy gave me, it just seemed to stick.

"Tris? Is that like a nickname or something?"

"Y-yes it is" I shutter, just now remembering small details of what he had done to me. I Go to step around him but he blocks my way.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked as his smirk grew bigger

"Le-leave me alone!" I whimper quietly, terrified of him. I wish I were braver, because if I was I'd surely be screaming my head off at him!

"What? Are you not glad to see me?" He says and wraps his hand around my slender forearm.

"Let go!" I say a bit louder than I was talking before, trying to gather attention in case i need some help. But it wasn't working, everybody was caught up in a conversation, their food, or the football game on television. "I don't ever want to see your ugly face again!" I call out, still no one.

" What a lie!" He exclaims and pulls me closer to him, my timberland shoes dig into the ground as I try to pull away.

"Let Go of Me!" I scream out, this time making a few heads turn. Good, now Someone come up here and help me! Damn Christina for making me get pizza!

"Hey!" A deep voice echoes across the room. I hear rapid footsteps approaching us. Yes! Someone is coming to help! I feel my heart leap with joy as I hear the voice again

"Hey! Man, what do you think your doing?!"

Peter scoffs and lets me go. He turns around, and I take multiple steps back, trying to get as far away as I can get.

Letting out a deep breath, I look around peter's figure and see a tall man, maybe 6'1, with giant sunglasses on and a ball cap placed perfectly so his face is hidden in a shadow. Why is he wearing sunglasses? It's the middle of March,and it's not sunny today.

Why am I judging the man who just helped me? I'm so despicable.

I watch them say a few things back and forth, that is until Peter is slugged a new one. I let out a small chuckle as he falls backwards and holds his jaw. He must have said something arrogant.

I take this chance and step around him, and next to the man whom saved me.

"What is going on here?" I heard someone say. We both turned to see the cashier with my pizzas.

"Well, this uh um boy was trying to harm this here girl." The guy said and suddenly the voice was became very vividly familiar.

_Was it him?_

"Oh, ok.. Um here's your food?" The cashier said unsurely and handed the bag to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded and walked away. I turned back to the guy, but I saw he was already walking away, rather fast might I add.

"Hey! Wait up!" I call as I chase after him. But he runs out the door and as I fly through them he seemed to have disappeared. "Shit." I mumble to myself And let out a growl of defeat before lazily walking to my Car. When I put my key in the door and twist it, my phone goes off in my jean pocket.

I quickly open the door and shove the food in before grabbing my phone from my pocket and turning it on.

**1 message from Christina**.

Oh no, what does she want? I laugh to myself, as I mentally prepare for her to yell at me over text messages.

_Hey! Where are you? i am f-ing hungry! _

i laugh at her message before I slowly reply.

_I am on my way, long story 4 you when I get home.. _

I reply and close my passenger side door. I'm about to walk around to the drivers side when I get another text from her. I open it and start walking around the car.

_Ohhh... Is it about mystery boy? _

I laugh and shake my head, only for it to run into something hard, leading me to falling to the ground.

I land on my bottom with an 'oomph' and two objects fall on top me . I look up and my eyes widen, could it be? I look down at the objects in my lap and gasp.

sunglasses and a ball cap.

I look back up at him. I scan him over with a mental checklist. no way. It's it's

_**Its him.**_

I gasp and he does to, that is because he just realized his sunglasses and hat are sitting in my lap.

" Im so sorry." he says with a small chuckle. I just nod, it's really him.

"no name?" I ask quietly, if he wasn't listening to me so intently he wouldn't have heard me.

"still haven't guessed my name yet huh?" He says with a deep chuckle, one that lets his deep, rich, voice engrave itself into my ears.

"N-no." I shutter out as he holds out his large hand to help me up. I grab his rough, callused hand and he practically lifts me off the ground like a feather.

"I'm sorry bout that." He says as he bends over to pick up his sunglasses and hat. "I just wanted to apologize for running away like that." He says bash fully

"it's fine. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me in there." I say nodding my head toward the pizzira.

"Anytime."

"So are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"Probably not."

"Why!" I whined at him as I grab my phone, that had fallen onto the ground when we collided. I turn it off and shove it in my pocket. Then I walk over to my driver side door.

"I can't tell you, not yet at least..." He paused before speaking again "actually, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"really? Why's that?"

"Look at me, like really look at me. Then tell me who I look like, because I'm sure you know."

And I do look at him, I really do. Then it hits me.

"Oh My Gosh!" I squeal!

"you figured it out, didn't you?"

"yes!" I laugh "your barney!" I squealed like a fangirl at him.

"What the hell?"

"Your face though." It was funny, he had a face of total disgust.

"you realize I'm not purple nor a dinosour right?"

"Hmm, good point." I say sarcastically as I kick a pebble with my foot.

"I better get going.." I really don't want to go, but I need to get home before Christina comes down here in here pink robe and slippers...Actually I might pay to see that.

"I see, but you think about me, and I guess I'll see you in the treehouse, maybe In like two days.." He says with a wink.

"Okay, but don't you dare ditch me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. bye now." I say with a small smile as I hop into my car and turn the key in the ignition. I watch him walk away in my mirror before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to my apartment building.

* * *

><p>I sing along to my radio, in an unnaturally good mood until I turn down my street, inching closer and closer to my apartment. Now I'm just giddy. I can't wait to tell Christina about my encounter and try to figure out who this boy exactly is.<p>

I feel like I'm going on a wild goose chase, just trying to figure out the boys name! For God's sake just tell me your name. It's not that hard to do.

I pull into the parking lot and jump out of my car. I leave my door open as I grabbed my bag and sling it over my shoulder. Then I reach over and grab the many boxes of food Christina ordered. I shut the car door with my foot and walk toward the door of the apartment complex.

_Thank goodness for automatic doors. _I think to myself as they open and I walk through them, a smile playing on my lips. I begin to whistle as I approach the elevator. I press the up button and continue to whistle as I wait For it.

It comes quick enough and I almost skip in. A woman looks at me as she silently asks '_which floor?_' I smile as I reply

"6th please." She nods and presses the button. The elevator music is on about full blast and is becoming very irritating. I tap my foot impatiently as the elevator takes it's sweet old time.

Finally I get to the sixth floor and almost run down the hall.

" 441, 442, 443, here we go. 444." I say as I reach into my pocket to get my key, but find that it's not in there.

"Ugh.." I pause, before kicking the door lightly and saying "Christina! Let me in!" I call out.

No answer

"I have foood!" I yell a bit louder, and suddenly the door flys open. I knew that would work. I smirk to myself as I see my slim best friend grab the two Top boxes of food and run into the kitchen.

"hey." She says as he tears into a chicken wing.

"Hello." I say sweetly. At that she stops eating and looks at me with a growing smirk. She walks over and shuts the door before walking back over to where I stood.

"Did someone see mr. No name?"

"I might have."

"Ahhhh!" She squealed in my ear, as she jumped up and down. "OMG! Did you get a pic of him?" She asks excitedly

"actually I did." I say pulling out my phone. I may or may not have snapped a picture of him, when he wasn't looking.

I pull up my camera app and slide to the picture. I then hold the phone out to her and she stares at him for a few moments. Then her eyes widen and she gasps as her hands fly up and cover her mouth, which Is in the perfect 'o' shape.

"What?"

"Do you realize who he is?"

"No, who?" I ask uncertainly. She blinked slowly at me before sucking in a deep breath

"you seriously don't know?" She ask quietly

" would I be asking if I did? Now who is he?"

"Well not to get you to excited or anything but I'm pretty sure Mr. No name has a name, a very big name. One probably every girl knows. One that is flashed across every top chart for a song that there is."

She pulls out her phone and goes onto iTunes. Then she clicks top charts and waits for it to load. When it does she shows me the first song on there and points to the name.

"can you read that?"

"Yeah, I'm not dumb, it's Four Eaton duh every on-" I stop

no way.

No name is not Superstar Singer/Songwriter Four Eaton.

He can't be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yay! Chapter threeeeee!**

**I'm really sorry, I meant to post this earlier but I got side-tracked. :p**

**But I have good news!(I think) I don't have school tomorrow or Tuesday so I can write more chapters, and update! Yayyyyyyy! **

**More importantly, thanks to everyone who left those sweet comments, they meant a lot to me:)**

**well I'm tired so byeee!**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four :) **

**Four.. Haha, had to put it :p**

* * *

><p>"He can not be Four. There's no way." I say in some sort of a daze, with my jaw hanging slack.<p>

"Well, look at the pictures." she pulls a photo of Four up on her phone and holds it next to the picture of on mine. I compare them silently as she stares intently at me.

They both have the dark, really dark blue eyes, dark brown hair that is almost black, the same perfect nose, and high cheekbones, the same full lips..

the same everything.

"Okay, maybe they look really similar.. But that doesn't necessarily mean Mr. NoName is actually the Four Eaton. "

"okay. When do you meet with him again?" She asks with a small smile

"um I think in two days.. yeah two days is what he said." Her bright eyes dim a little bit, but she stares holes into my eyes

"Not as soon as i'd like, but we can work with that." She says with a smirk.

"Oh no, what are you planning Chrissy?" I give her a look of disapproval

"If he really is Four.. You need to make him fall in love with you."

"Christina! Just because he is famous doesn't mean I see a relationship with him!"

"whyyyyy!"

"because Christina, I'm not a gold digger." I say like its the most obvious thing in the world, because it kinda is.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" Sure he's handsome, but if he wants a relasionship, then he's going to have to make me fall for him."

"that'll be easy."

"Shut up."

"you fell for Peter in like what four days!"

"I don't want to talk about that. " I say and walk around her, and over to the cabinet, where I grab a plate and stack food onto it. I then pop it into the microwave and heat it up again, because I'm sure it's could by now.

"whoa, whoa slow it down missy. I know that face, and you just avoided talking about him.." She thought for a moment. "Oh no, did you see him?"

"Yes I did, but I could've also avoided the question because of what he did.."

"you saw him!" She cried in rage

"Yeah.." I say with my head down

"Why didn't you tell me!? I would've come down there and beat the living shit out of him!" She screams

"Chris, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Someone...someone without a name might have helped me." I say with a smirk as I pop a piece of pepperoni into my mouth.

"he did not!" She squeals at me

"yep. and he gave him a good punch to the jaw too."

"Awweee! He so has the hots for you!"

"Chris-"

"OMG! You need a ship name!"

"But you don't even know his real n-" she cuts me off again

"I know!"

"what?" I sigh, she's hopeless

"Fourtris!"

"What the Hell? We don't even know if that's his real name." She rolls her eyes, and grabs another chicken wing

"whatever, just tell me that in two weeks , when your pregnet with Four Eaton's baby"

"Christina!" I scream. "What is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things" she says unfazed.

"your sick. Ugh." I set my plate aside, no longer hungry.

"hey, it was just a joke." She says laughing slightly as she sits down on our couch. She turns the TV on and flips through the channel for a while,before stopping on a gossip news channel. One that is sadly always right about rumors and gossip.

"what are they talking about?" I ask as I grab a soda from the fridge.

"_You_." she says quietly

I choke on the sip of soda I had taken, and run out to the living room.

"what?"

"Look! It's you and Four!"

"It's not-" I was cut off by the news lady speaking.

"About an hour ago, our news team caught the famous singer-Four- in front of a pizza shop, talking with this girl." She points to a picture of me and i guess Four in front of Candor Pizza. It looks like the picture was taken when he helped me up, and I was holding onto his hand. The woman starts talking again

"this girl is yet to be named, but sit seems she is to be having an affair with the superstar. As you can tell they are holding hands..." I never let the lady finish because I turned the tv off. I stand there staring at it for a few moments before turning to Christina. Her eyes were as wide as her plate

"I am not having an affair with him. I wasn't holding his hand either, he just helped me up After he knock me over. n-Nothing is g-going on between us." I say my voice cracking.

"It's okay, lets just see what else they have to say"

she turns the Tv back on and rewinds it back a few moments. The picture of me and.. Four pop up again

"Has the Handsome Four finally found love?" she asks before walking over to her partner in crime. He is smiling and looks at her.

"if he has, he made a Good choice, that mystery girl is beautiful. Lucky man." I almost gaged. why did he say that? I'm hideous.

"I know, lucky lady though, Four Eaton. Wow, I can't wait to hear how they meet. "

"we aren't even together!" I scream and jump up and down, trying to calm the tantrum I feel coming on.

"I know, I know. But you need to calm down." She says grabbing my shoulder.

"I don't want people to think that! If I want people to know if I'm in a relationship or not, I'll tell them!" I cry "what do I do!" I can feel the tears brimming on the edges of my eyes, just waiting to spill out.

"calm down first off, and seconds off, you need a shopping trip. If your 'dating,"she used air quotes around dating "Four, then you need to look fabulous!"

"I don't know Chrissy, I'm not really feeling it."

"Sleep on it, tomorrow we can go to Starbucks,the mall, anywhere you want and get you some new clothes, and stock up on vacation goodies!" She says cheerfully.

"Fine, I'll see how I feel in the morning. No promises." She nods her head excitedly and plops back down on the couch.

"You should go get some rest, wouldnt want dark circles for when you meet up with Four, now would we?" She says with a smirk

"shut up." I grumble before walking to my room and slamming the door. I grab my old beat up leather book and guitar. I used to write little notes to myself that I thought would be good song lyrics in this book and then I'd sing them to myself with my old guitar.

I had color coated the pages with sticky notes, each color representing a different feeling.

pink is for love

green for the ones I right about jealousy, green with envy. Get it?

Blue is for sad/depressing or break up type ones, obviously. And surprisingly I have a lot of those.

and yellow Is for the actual happy and good time ones I thought of.

my book is half full already, but I haven't used it in a while. I've been to busy with classes or other things, to even worry about it. But I always keep it propped up high on my bookshelf, hidden away from nosey Christina.

I flip through the yellowing pages until I find the right one. Smiling I prop the book on my table and grab my guitar. I'm going to sing my nerves away.

Tuning my guitar, I strum a few quick notes, making sure I remember what I'm doing. I do. I strum just a few more before I begin to play my personal favorite part of the song I had chosen, it was one of the first things I wrote in my book..

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

Hm, if you love like that blood runs bad

I'm interrupted by a knocking on my door. I clear my throught before saying

"come in!" The door opens slowly and Christina pops her little head in.

"Hey! You left your phone on the counter."

"oh?"

"yeah, it started ringing so I brought it to you. I guess someone called you."

"oh, thank you then."

"Yeah. Ill be on my way than" She shuts the door halfway before saying, "oh yeah, by the way your an amazing singer"

"Christina!"

"Sorry, sorry." She smirks and runs out of the room.

I turn on my phone and see that I do have a missed call, just the number is unknown. Having nothing better to do with my time, I slide into my phone and dial the number.

_Ring ring ring_ isall I hear from the other end, until I hear a click and someone clear their throat

"hello?" Said a male voice

"Oh um you called my um a phone" I shutter out. Why do random people call me?

"Tris?" The now identified voice says.

"Oh, hello superstar" I say sarcastically

"uh, so you figured it out?"

"yeah, thanks to the news." I roll my eyes as i lay down on my bed

"oh, yeah"

"wait, how did you get my number anyways?"

"I may or may not have looked through the phonebook."

"I'm in the phonebook?"

"Yeah."

"wow, well I guess you do learn something new everyday."

"haha, tell me about it. I like how I just learned I'm dating you."

"I could say the same"

"anyways I just called to ask if you wanted to meet up tomorrow instead?"

"ohh, um I don't know. I told my friend I might go shopping with her. I wouldn't want to ditch her to hang out with a superstar."

"oh, well maybe we could meet for lunch?"

"Why? You have to go to a concert on a Sunday?"

"No, I'm leaving town Sunday."

"oh."

"Yeah, if you don't want to, I mean you don't have to." He said, and I could sence the nervousness in his voice. Deciding against teasing him about it, I continue our quick conversation

"why do you want to meet up so bad, I mean I'm not special or anything."

"Don't say that, your already special to me and I just meet you three days ago."

"That's a lie." I say with a sigh, I've heard all this gooey, I already love you stuff before.

"no, it's not! You intreage me! I want to learn all I possibly can about you!" It seems as if he didn't mean to say that because after he does I hear him smack his hand over his mouth and mumble 'Shit'. I laugh before answering him.

"Fine, I'll try to find time to sneak away from my friend,but where shall we meet?"

"How about...that Dauntless place?"

"sure. I love that place." I say with a smile

"good to know. Anyways I got to go, see you tomorrow."

" Goodbye Four."

"Bye Tris." When I hear him end the call I let out a breath I didn't realize I Was holding.

I think I just planned a date with a superstar...

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**I'm really sorry, I meant to finish this earlier, but it turns out I had a busy day.**

**so anyways... **

**Tris Found out who 'No Name' is! Yayyyy!**

**sorry, Im just happy now that my story is coming along. **

**I have a great future for this story, and I hope you all like it!**

**byyyyyeeee Now! **

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Four's POV (During the story on him and Tris)**

* * *

><p>I walk briskly towards my hotel entrance, still smiling about my encounter with the blonde beauty. I can not get her beautiful face out of my head,or her sweet giggle that'd bring joy to anyone.<p>

Humming a sweet song to myself, I walk more calmly to my five-star hotel room. I quickly shove the key into the lock and let myself in. I'm dog tired, and I just want to go and lay on my soft, plush bed And fall asleep, dreaming about her.

"Dude! There you are! Where have you been?" I hear my best friend Zeke call from the small kitchen as soon as I open the door. God, all he does is eat. Him and his brother, Uriah. Zeke is the guitarist for me, and Uriah is the drummer.

"Hey Zeke!" I call out, not really paying attention to what he said before.

"Four where were you, and why didn't you bring back food!?" He called out

"I was just driving around, no biggy dude."

Lie, complete Lie, I was actually talking to the most beautiful girl on the planet, and I think it's safe to say I adore her already.

" well, well did you meet a girl or something? You seemed a little dazed." How'd he know? I think to myself, keeping my face of showing no emotion

"No! Why would you sa-" I'm cut off by Uriah running in panting.

"Dude... Your... Your.. On.. TV.."

"What, wait did you like run a marathon or something?"

"YOUR ON TV!" He screamed and hobbled back to his room In a fit. I only started laughing when I heard his door slam.

"Oh." I walk cautiously over to the TV and turn it on. I flip through a few channels until I see a picture.

A picture of me and Tris.

oh no.

"What's going on?'' Zeke asks as he comes out with a half eaten, Disgusting looking cheese burger. He watches the screen intently and raises an eyebrow as he hears the lady say:

"this girl is yet to be named, but it seems she is to be having an affair with the superstar. As you can tell they are holding hands..." He looks over at me

"what the fuck dude? You said you went for a drive. You could've gotten me more pizza while you were running around with your girlfriend." He says, all seriousness fading off of his face, and a smirk replacing it.

I flick him behind the ear and grab my ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Four?" I heard my managers voice from the other end.

"oh, um hello Tony."

"Yeah, yeah. I've scheduled for you to appear on good morning America, on which you will be performing."

"cool, when?"

"Sunday morning."

"wait, whoa.. I'm supposed to leave town Monday evening."

"It doesn't matter, you are appearing on there, weather you like it or not."

"We had a deal though."

"Well, it didn't work out. "

"Well I can't I have plans."

"With who? Your little whore? No you don't, you either appear on that show or your career is going downhill and Fast." He said in a low growl.

"This isn't fair!''

"stop acting like a child and grow up. Your career comes first, than whore hunting. I know what's going on, I've seen the picture. It's not going to last you fool, she's probably just a gold digger."

"Shut up. ill be on the show, but only if you never speak about Tr-" I stop myself from saying her name "about _her_ that way again."

"whatever, and remember your tour is coming up soon, your going to kick it off in South Carolina and a few smaller towns around that area. Okay?"

"yeah Sure." I say with a sigh. Then he hangs up. I really hope he's wrong about Tris, there's something about her, something that draws me to her. Not to mention the jolt of electricity that flew through me when I touched her hand earlier to help her up. But I just don't quite know what it is yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's POV ( present time now)<strong>

After Mine and Christina's stop to Starbucks, we headed to the mall. As much as I despise shopping, Christina can make it fun.

"oh Tris! Try this on please? It would look amazing on you!?"

"okay, but hold my coffee." I say with a yawn

"I thought coffee was supposed to wake you up.." She said as if it was a thought, not meant to be heard

"I suppose it is, who am I kidding, I don't know." I say with a laugh

"okay,whateves go try the dress on!" She says impatiently

I obey and slip into the nearest dressing room, I slowly shut the door and twist the lock. I lean against it for a moment, taking in a deep breath than turning to try on the dress Christina selected for me.

I catch my reflection in the mirror and sighed. Why, no How? How do I intrigue the superstar Four? I have common, long, blonde hair And dull grey/blue eyes. I'm as thin as a stick, and I'm pretty short. 5'5 and 1/2 if I'm lucky

But in your own eyes, your never perfect.

I look at the dress she pulled for me. It's long, and sleeveless. The top is Criss-crossed and is ombre aqua and seafoam green. The bottom is just flowy to my feet and is a green seafoam and aqua combination.

The dress was obviously pulled for our trip in less than a week and a half. I smile thinking about it as I slip myself into the beautiful dress.

I get it on quickly, glad to see it fits perfectly. I look in the mirror again and smile. I actually look good.

_ 'You do look good Tris.' _I say to myself quietly. I then step out of the dressing room and look around for Christina.

"Chris?" I call lightly

suddenly Christina comes running over to me out of no where, with a rather large box in her hand. When she got close enough to me she stopped. She looked me over in the dress and nodded to herself.

"why are you so out of breath?" I ask her while laughing at her, whom was still trying to catch her breath

"I knew the dress would fit, and I saw these on my way over here." She opened the box and showed me an amazing pair of white wedges.

"So while you were trying on the dress I got these for you.." She smiled at me as she finished.

"Oh my God! Christina! You didn't need to do that!" I cry and wrap her into a tight embrace.

"I wanted to! And besides, if my friend is going to be famous, she damn sure better look good While doing it." She says with a smirk crawling its way upon her lips.

"thank you so much!" I say pulling away from our hug. I look up at the clock, bitting my lip and see the time. It's almost 11:45... He never did say when he wanted to meet at the diner.

"You have a date don't you?" She asked suddenly

"well technically it's a meet up, as in two friends just getting Lunch."

"Girl you better get going!"

"are you sure?"

"yes, now get!" She said, shoving me back into the dressing room. She slams the door and I smile.

I sure hope this works out..

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 hour and 2 minutes later...<em>**

Its now 12:47 and he still isn't here.

He didn't stand me up did he?

'_ill only wait fifteen more minutes, than I leave_.' I tell myself and nod to myself. It sounds like a plan.

He wouldn't stand me up would he?

**_16 minutes later.._**

He didn't show. I promised myself I'd leave, I'm not going to brake that promise. I just want to know why he didn't show. I am not that awful. I mean I know he's famous, but did you really have to stand me up?

Why didn't he show?

* * *

><p><strong>an : **

**sooo Four stood her up.. Or did he? **

**I guess we'll have to wait and see. **

**Thank you to all the sweet reviews! Please keep reviewing! I love waking up to them!, but don't if you don't want To. :) **

**until next time! (which will most likely be tomorrow! :D) **

**byeee**

**-Emma~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter sixxxx **

**Yay.**

* * *

><p>I walk slowly back to my apartment. I am walking because I don't feel like calling a taxi and having to interact with people.<p>

As I'm closing in on the apartment building, I decide to take a different route and go to my absolute favorite place. I smile, but before I go there I need to grab something. I run into the parking lot and over to the bicycle rack Quickly.

I quickly undo and release the lock from my bike and jump on it. My bike is a light baby blue, with a cute little metal basket hanging off the front. I pull my phone out of my purse -which I placed in the basket- and placed my headphones into it.

I put my music on shuffle and pressed play. Of course a sad song comes on. The one that makes me want to cry, that's how much it plays with my emotions.

But you went away

How dare you?

I miss you

They say I'll be OK

But I'm not going to ever get over you

Living alone here in this place

I think of you, and I'm not afraid

Your favorite records make me feel better

Cause you sing along

With every song

I know you didn't mean to give them to me...

I cut it off, it reminds me to much of my brother.. I feel tears welling in my eyes.

Stop thinking about it.

I tell myself demandingly and swiftly cut around the corner.

Why am I always the one to have a hard time? So many terrible things have happened to me.

But I'm done giving myself sympathy.

Im stronger now, it's time to move on.

I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't notice the hole in the road up ahead.

As my bike tire connects with it, I'm Flung forward and off my bike, over the handlebars. I land a few feet away on my stomach, I can feel gravel digging into my face, arms, and legs.

With a groan, I gently push myself off the ground and roll over so I'm sitting on my butt. I look down at my legs and gingerly push my skirt to the side. I see many scraps and cuts. Blood gently flowed from a rather large gash on my knee.

Standing up, I moved very slowly with a grunt of pain, and hobbled over to my bike, which was now on it's side with my purse in the middle of the street. I slowly pull it back upright, and put the kickstand down. Then I cautiously walked out and grabbed my purse, glad I had zipped it so nothing would fall out.

"wait, where's my phone?" I mumble and turn my head frantically searching for it.

I catch a glimmer of my blue case in a nearby bush, and rush over to it. I bend down and gently pulled it out. My headphones were now in a humble, grumble heap and tangled in knots. I growl to myself about how much I hate that and head back to my Bike.

This is why I don't distract myself like that.

I look around and see that I am now close enough to where I need to be, and that I'm able to walk. So I slowy start to walk towards tree old dirt path, the same one _he_ walked on A few days ago. I shutter as I think about him, he stood me up. prick.

I still can't believe it. I mean he was the one who wanted to go, But whatever. I should've known he was going to do that.

There is nothing more I hate then getting embarrassed. And that's what he did, so how do I tell Christina? Shell be pissed. It's, it's just not fair!

I slowly walk, letting the grass , twigs and few leaves crunch under my feet. I sigh when I see my treehouse. My favorite spot. I smile and pick up my pase, only to hiss in pain as my cuts and scraps begin to burn.

I continue on anyways, and prop my bike against the large tree trunk. I grab my purse and begin climbing up the ladder.

_one step _

_two steps_

_three.. _

I counted them off in my head, a habit that has began to grow for me. I quickly grab the metal latch and go to pull it back, only to hit myself smack in the mouth. I grunt as I feel thick drops of blood roll off of my lips.

I can't stop injuring myself! I shake my head, annoyed and pull myself into the quaint treehouse. I sit on the edge of the opening for a moment, as I swiftly wipe the blood from my lip.

I then pull myself off of the edge and slam the door shut, cutting myself off from other living creatures, from reality.

I wobble over to a shelf and pull off my first aid kit. I sit down on the floor and begin to treat my scraps. Hissing every so often I applied rubbing alcohol and a cream of some sort.

finally finishing, I put the kit away and plop into a bean bag chair. I lazily reach over to grab a book off the shelf by my side and stomp on the button that turns the tall lamp on. Smiling happily, I look at the book I pulled.

Its a romance novel.

Of course. I laugh to myself and open the book. I bet the main male character didnt stand up the girl. I think I could bet five dollars on that.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I'm half way through the book which to my surprise is actually pretty good. Humming to myself, I set it aside and stand up. I stretch my sore muscles and grab my phone To check the time<p>

2:34, oh and ten messages along with two missed calls.

Oops. I put it on vibrate and forgot to answer Christina. I chuckle to myself and start reading the messages

-So Tris how's it going?

-tris?

-answer meeee!

-wait! Are you and him.. You know ;)

-Missed call-

- BEATRICE PRIOR! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!

-Trisssssssss

-come on! I'm dying here!

-Missed Call-

-OMG ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!

-Tris!

-Trisss!

- whatever I'm done. Text me soon, if you want I guess.

I chuckle and answer her by calling her.

"Hello?" She answers almost instantly

"hey Chris."

"Soooo?"

"he didn't show up."

"WHAT!"

"I sat there for an hour and sixteen minutes. He never showed up." I said sadly

"THAT SON OF A B****! WHEN I GET MY F****** HANDS ON HIM! UGHHHHHHH ! OHHHH HE IS SO DEAD! THAT MOTHER F****** A******!"

"Christina! Language!" I scold at her.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed now."

"I was too, Than I was upset, and now I'm fine. I'm so over it"

"Are you sure? No offense but it takes you a while to get over things. You can't just write a song and get over it in an hour."

"Hey! I didn't write anything... Yet." I say with a laugh.

"see."

"Yeah whatever, I got to go. I need some me time." I say, hating how she is right.

Im not over it.

"That's fine, I totally understand. Thanks for calling."

"yep. Bye"

"bye."

I hang up the phone and cry out. Why am I so frustrated? Why wont this headache leave me alone? Why is there a knot in my stomach? I don't get it!

I feel thick, crocodile tears slip down my cheeks. I brush them away, not wanting to smear my eye makeup further more.

Im so done with crying.

I pull up my camera app and flip the camera so it was as if I were taking a selfie. I look at myself and wipe around the edges of my eyes, erasing any and all evidence of myself crying .

The room was beginning to feel stuffy, so I went over and lifted the window up a bit. I was hit with a cool, fresh, crisp air that gave me goosebumps.

I hum myself a song and turn back around. I twirl around, in a bit of a daze still continuing to Hum to myself.

but all was interrupted by a banging on the opening. Unsure of what exactly to do, I sort of just stood there. It continued though. Terrified I thought about hoping out the window and running away.

Bang, bang, bang

I dont know what to do, and there is no way I'm letting someone in here.

"G-G-go a-away." I shutter out in a horrified tremble.

"no thank you!" a voice called back, wait I know that voice.

Shock rising in me, I run over to the panel of the opening and fling it open. My eyes widen even more, when I accidentally hit the superstar in the face with the wooden door.

"W-what?" I breath out. Why was he here? How did he remember how to get here?

"ouch." He mumbled and pulled himself in with ease.

"w-why?"

Ignoring all questions he handed me a gorgeous, deep red rose and said

"I thought I'd find you here."

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**well there you go, Chapter six. **

**Sorry if its dull, I just needed to add that in for the next few chapters to work out. :) **

**so next chapter he's gonna explain what happened most likely.. :p**

**Oh and if you want to see some pictures that go with the story, check out m Pinterest (TheMomentIKnew4) and see wildest dreams. **

**thx**

**byeee**

**~Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 folks.**

* * *

><p>I look at the flower in my hands, what was going on?<p>

"Why are you here?" I ask showing no emotion, as I slowly twirl the flower in my hand inspecting every inch of it.

"I need to apologize." He said quietly

"what for?"

"Oh Come on!" he said laughing, than looking at me seriously " Your kidding right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to not realize you were stood up." I say with a small smile

"yes, about that.. You need to listen."

"Why?"

"I have an explanation!"

I sighed and looked at his pleading face, "Fine, I'm all ears." I say and sit gently on a beanbag chair.

"Okay today's April first, April fools day right?" He says staring me intently in the eye

"Oh My God! You stood me up as a joke! It was all a joke!" I say In a quiet gasp.

"No! No! That is not at all why! "

"Well, why than?" I ask furrowing my brows.

"because," he put his hand on mine '' my idiot friends thought it would be funny to set the clocks in the hotel room back by three hours, They even set my phone Clock back." He said in a low growl, obviously still annoyed.

"your lying."

"no I'm not, ask him if you'd like."

"okay."

"what?"

"call -"

"Zeke"

"yes, call Zeke and prove it."

He stares at me, jaw slightly slack for a moment, before a smirk danced onto his face and he nodded slowly

"okay, I'll call him."

He then pulls out his phone and goes to his contacts. He clicks on a person and goes to slip the phone next to his ear.

"Not so fast mister" I say and grab his arm. "You put him on speaker."

he sighs but obeys.

"hello?" A male voice answers

"hey Zeke."

"Four! Hey my man, waz up?" The voice screams back. There odd.

"I need you to tell Tris that you, did indeed set our clocks back this morning. "

"you do?"

"Yeah, now come on dude!"

"Oh, a little anxious are we? Are you two doing something.. I wouldn't want to interrupt, now would I?"

"ZEKE!" He yelled at his phone and smacked his forehead. I just sat there as red as a tomato.

"Can't you just answer the freaking question?" I say towards the phone, not realizing it until he replies back.

"hey! Is that the pretty girl? How ya doing?"

"wait what?" I say shocked

"ugh! You guys are boring. And yes I did, happy?"

"thank you." I reply sweetly as Four turns off his phone, ending the call.

"he reminds me of my friend Christina, just the um male version." I say quietly after a moment, playing with my fingers.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he ask, looking me directly in the eye

"it's fine, this flower is beautiful by the way, thank you." I say standing, and walking across the room.

"No it's not fine" he says and grabs my wrist. I gasp quietly and look at him. "oh I'm sorry, I must have startled you." He says, releasing my wrist.

"that's okay, you didn't mean to." I say looking down.

"Tris-"

"Hey wait, you Never told me. Your name is Four right?"

"Yes it is..." He says giving me an odd look.

"that isn't what I meant, like is that really your name? That has to be a nickname right?"

"Yes, of course it is!" He says, chuckling slightly.

"well, what's your real name?"

"that you will find out over time."

"That's not fair. " I say with a sigh, and let my handss rub my temples.

Only problem with that is I had a Rose in my hand, and smushed it onto the side of my head.

"OW!" I cry out and drop the rose.

"Oh My God! Are you okay ? Come Here! Let me see that!" Four said rapidly and grabbed my cheek. He turns my head and inspects it.

"it's not that bad." I said with a sigh, not making a move to make him release my face. I feel his long, slender fingers run over my forehead, and his thumb rubs my cheek. I can feel heat radiating off of my face by now, and I'm surprised he didn't move his fingers away because I burnt them with my blush.

"This might hurt..." He says and pulls out a thorn. I hiss as he continues to pull one after another out. How many Thorns where on that thing?

When he doesn't go to pull another one, I turn my face in his hands to see his face. He looks me in the eye for a moment before scanning over my face. His eyes land on my lips and his eyes widen in alarm

"DID PETER DO THAT? THAT COCKY SOB IS DEAD! " he yells suddenly and lets go of my face all together. I look at his face now red from anger and laugh.

"What?" He growls

"you.. Your not th-the only one who-o got hit with, with the door panel." I say, finally recovering from my laughing.

"Seriously?" he says and face palms.

"yeah-"

"what about your legs? What are those scratches from?"

"I fell off my bike On the way here." Now he laughs

"what were you upset about me?"

"And you say Peter is the cocky one." I say as I turn my back to him And walk towards the door panel

"Hey, wait I didn't mean it like that."

"oh I know. it's fine."

"is that your answer to everything? It's fine?"

"Most of the time, yep"

"Lets talk about how I can make this up to you instead alright?"

"Lets not, because you know I said 'it's fine'" I say using air quotes around it's fine.

"no it's not, I Leave tomorrow and want to spend as much time as possible with you." He says in my ear, not realizing how close he actually was to me I spun around.

Our noses almost touch. Our feet are touching. He lifts his arm and moves a piece of hair that has fallen in my face behind my ear.

"you want to know something tris?" He asks, grabbing my hand

"what.. Superstar?" I say with a slight smirk as he rolls his eyes.

"I think...I think.. I might-"

he was cut off by my phone ringing.

I quickly pull it out and check the number

mom... Why is she calling?

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this.." I say questionably and turn around, answering the ringing phone. I hear Four sigh, knowing that the moment was ruined.

"hello?"

"Beatrice! Oh how are you?"

"Oh I'm uh fine mom, how are you?"

"Great actually. I just called to let you know yours and Christina's plane ticket should be in your mail today, tell me if otherwise."

"oh, thank you."

"yes- ANDREW! Get away from the kangaroo!" I heard my mother yell "I have to go, I'll call you back sweetie, bye,love you"

"oh, okay. I love you too, bye."

I turn back around to see a irritated Four taping his foot.

"You got somewhere to be?" I ask laughing

"Oh, um no." He says, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"So, what were you saying?" I ask and take a step toward him. He smiles at me and also takes a step, just In my direction.

"Actually, scratch that, I have a plan.."

"a plan for what?"

"To make it up to you."

"I told you im-"

"no, we are going out to dinner. "

"but don't you need to pack?"

"Sure, I leave at three am."

"Then why are you taking me to dinner?"

"because, trust me I'd much rather do that." He says with a smirk

"that's sweet." I say looking down.

"Yeah, now there's something I want to show you." He says and grabs my hand. He pulls me toward the exit and slowly climbs onto the first step of the ladder. He takes his sweet old time climbing down, until he Is halfway. He jumps off and lands on his feet.

He waved with his hand, motioning me to jump. No way.

"Come on! ill Catch you!" he calls

I shake my head no, and put my foot on the first step of the ladder and begin to climb down

One..

Two...

Three...

I didn't get to count four, because my foot slipped and I was dangling from the ladder. I let out a little shriek and look down, estimating the height from the ground. It's about 25 feet. Yeah, that's how high up my treehouse Is.

"Holy Sh*t! Tris are you okay?" I heard four call up. Oh, how it just so happened to be the fourth step i missed. Ugh.

"Uh-" I don't really answer him, because I was to busy trying to wiggle my feet onto the same step in the ladder.

"I told you I would've caught you if you jumped!'' he yelled

"well, catch me now!" I yell back

"wait what?"

I don't answer. That's because I let go of the ladder, and was falling towards the ground at high speed.

suddenly I feel the impact of myself hitting something, something that surprisingly wasn't the ground.

I slowly open one eye, which I had sealed shut from terror, and looked to my left. There was the face of the superstar.

I laugh.

I can not believe he caught me.

"you, are lucky I played baseball when I was little."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask uncertainly

"I don't really know." He says with a chuckle.

" well, what did you want to show me?" I say lightly, wrapping an arm around his neck. Our eyes connected and I felt this spark arise in me. Was he feeling it too?

Was this what it was supposed to feel like when a boy touches you?

No, I never felt this with Al or Peter..

is this what it feels like to love someone?

I look into his captivating blue eyes and smile at him. I don't like him for just for his looks, and I defiantly don't like him for the fame or fortune, I like him for him... Although I've only known him for what? Five days? I think I might be falling for him.

"Four.." I say his name but he doesn't respond. I'm about to say something else but

Im silenced by...

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**hmmm... Wonder what silenced her... **

***evil girly like laugh***

**Cliffie sort of..**

**And she pretty just admitted to liking Four ;) **

**Anyways, sorry about not updating in like two days, I've been busy with homework and stupid school. I think my math teacher enjoys watching me suffer with homework... :( **

**Thank you to all the amazing reviews! I really enjoy seeing them! **

**Thanks if you faved my story or followed! **

**I'll try updating by tomorrow, or maybe later this evening;)**

**byeee for now,**

**~Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, here we go!**

* * *

><p>I'm silenced by the soft touch of Four's lips connecting with mine.<p>

I feel my eyes widen and then slowly drift shut. I sink into the kiss slowly, than all at once.

He sets me down, never letting his lips leave mine and wraps his arms around my waist. I slowly slither my hands up and around his neck, locking them there.

we stay like this for a few moments, letting all the passion and feelings we have explode into this kiss.

We pull back, when we both need air and stare at each other.

I can't believe I just did that or he did that, you know what I mean.

"I-I'm sorry." He says with shaking breath

I'm to shocked to speak.

He looks at me for a moment, before I notice a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Was he really blushing? Was I blushing? Knowing me I probably was.

"I shouldn't have done that." He says in a low whisper, looking down.

"No, I liked that." I say lightly tapping his chin and lifting it up, so he is looking at me.

He looks at me, hope glistening in his eyes.

"you, you liked that?" He asked shocked

"It's kinda not hard to." I say with a laugh while looking down, twiddling my thumbs

"So your not mad?"

"I'd never be mad, not for something silly like that." I say and turn around.

My eyes land on my bike and I gasp.

All these different colors of roses fill the basket hanging from my bike.

"It's beautiful." I say quietly

"you like it?" I hear Four ask in a soft whisper behind me.

"you did this?"

"I did." He said with the slightest smirk

"why?"

"Because I felt really bad about blowing you off."

"you care way to much." I say with a laugh before walking over to my bike. I pick out a pure white rose and look at him.

"Hmmm." I say suspiciously and hold the flower up to his dark blue shirt.

"what are you doing?"

"Trying to see which color suits you.." I say before plucking a bright pink one from the selection.

"oh." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah, you seem like a pink kind of guy."

"Do I?" He asks with a smirk.

"yeah." We look at each other for a moment, just taking each other in before we both look away, turning red.

"we should um get going.."

"What? you still want to do that?"

"Of course I do." He says with a slight smile

"it's only 3:30 though."

"than we can waste some time." He says grabbing my hand. I feel myself blush as he begins walking away.

"hey! Wait! What about my bike?" I ask with a chuckle

"oh, yeah." He says releasing my hand. I quickly run over to my bike, and put the kickstand up. I hope on and look at him

"let's go." I say and zoom by him on my bike. "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I shout like a child.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He shouts and runs after me

I fly down the path and through the trees, going faster and faster. Until I realize

Where am I going?

suddenly Four runs right past me.

"Hey! Wait! How the?" I call at him and pedal faster.

Seeing the opening up ahead, I give up. He stops and looks at me. He is not even tired, or sweating. How?

"How did you pull that off superstar?" I ask getting off my bike. He looks at me and smirks

"I go to the gym.. Rotten egg." He says flexing his muscles.

"If you want to wake up tomorrow, I suggest you don't call me that again." I say to, looking him in the eye.

"Is that threat?" He asks raising an eyebrow

"It sure is" I say

He laughs at me and grabs my hand.

"I won't call you rotten egg.." He says with a smirk "only if you don't call me superstar."

"aww! That's not fair! " I say in a whiny tone

"stop it. Deal, or no deal."

"Fine, but don't yell at me if I slip." I say looking down.

"Thank you." He looks around and his eyes land on something. They widen alarmingly large and he begins to look panicked.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, touching his shoulder slightly.

He looks at me, and points to the parking lot.

"What?" I look around and I wanted to scream.

Peter was standing there, with Al.

"W-we need to go." I say, all silliness and joy draining from me.

"I know." he says, as he grabs my hand and leads me through the almost empty parking lot.

I look at Peter, and see he still has a swollen jaw. I than look to see where Four was leading me. To my surprise I see an pickup truck. I guess he saw my surprised face because he says

"What you think just because I'm famous I drive fancy cars?"

"well doesn't everyone?"

"true." He says and looks back.

"sh*it" he says and speeds up. " there following us." he leads me to the truck and quickly unlocks it.

"Oh man!"

"what?" He asks looking at me

"we forgot my bike!"

"Your kidding right?" he says sitting down in the drivers side seat.

"No, because last I checked I had a blue bike with flowers all over it." I say, snickering.

"God damn it." He says

"well well, doesn't someone have a mouth today." I say rolling my eyes.

"shut up. " he puts the keys in the ignition and puts the car in reverse. He backs out and spins the truck around. He than steps on the gas.

he stops in front of my bike and hops out of the car, he grabs my bike -careful not to Drop the flowers out of it- and puts it in the bed in the back.

"HEY! STOP!" I heard someone scream, and I look in the mirror. Sure enough here scams Peter and Al Running towards the truck.

Four didn't see them coming.

He spun around, just in time for Peter's fist to collide against his temple. He stumbled back, but quickly bounced back from the punch and growled.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growls as he slams the bed door shut.

"Four! Just get in the truck!" I call to him, and he hears, but doesn't listen.

"I don't know what you little fags want, but I'm not going to deal with your shit for much longer."

"Four, please." I beg, sticking my head out the window.

"Her. "

"what?" Four asks him

"stop running around with my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" He says, honestly shocked.

""My Girlfriend, leave her alone." He growls at Four

"I am not your girlfriend!" I say, and I feel something bubbling in my stomach.

Something I feel every time he comes around.

Pure Anger.

I hop out of the car, no longer scared of him and slam the door. I walk straight up to him And I stand next to Four.

"Hey honey, how you doing?" He asks and brushes his hand over my arm.

"Just fine." I smile sweetly, and slam my fist into his nose.

"How are you doing?" I say, pulling my fist back and shaking it out.

I watch blood run from his now broken nose. Not satisfied, I kick him where it counts and watch him crumble to the floor.

"Leave me alone you ass, I never want to see your face again. I thought I made that clear last time," I spit at him in venom and turned to Al. "And you.." I hear my voice shake with rage.

"Can I take this one?" I hear Four politely ask me.

"be my guest." I say to him and watch Al crack his knuckles, as if preparing for a fight.

Suddenly I gasp when I see him fall to the ground and grunt in pain. I look at Four and laugh. He head-butted him.

"You B*tch!" I hear and turn to see Peter charging at me. I scream, when I see he is holding a knife.

"Tris!" I heard Four cry, and then I saw him jump in front of me. He swings his foot out and kicks Peter in the gut. Peter fell to the ground and growls.

"Four!" I scream and he turns to me. Fear danced in his eyes, and suddenly I was being picked up off the floor.

Four went to the driver's side door and opened it with shaky hands. He sets me on the seat gently and I climb into the passenger side seat.

He jumps in and quickly steps on the gas. He flies out of there, leaving them lying on the ground. After a few moments of silence Four starts to talk, trying to lighten the mood.

"so.. That's one way to waste time, although not exactly what I had in mind." He says chuckling to himself

I look at the clock and see it's 4:15

"wow."

"Are you okay though?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't know what got into me though.." I say shaking my head

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know, I would have never snapped on him like that any other time."

"Wait, slow down. You two used to date?"

"Yes, not my best choice."

"How long ago was this." He asks, this time glancing at me.

" I broke up with him.. I think seven months ago after what he did,he tried to get back together with me a month after that, I said no of course. Maybe Two months later he started.. How do I say this? Um, well basically stalking me."

"seriously?" I could sense his anger building, mostly due to his knuckles turning white from his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, he continued this, and even ruined most of my dates because he'd show up saying.. Well you know, 'That I'm his girlfriend'" I say The last part with air quotes.

"Nice."

"Then he'd try to kiss me in public, he'd corner me and I was really scared." I sighed and continued. " That's when I found the tree house, I would hide in there for hours at a time, sometimes I'd stay there for a day."

"That's crazy. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did, only Christina knows what um, happened and everything I'm telling you."

"what did he do to you? I mean like what did he do to make you brake up with him?"

"I-I er um.. I, I don't want t-to talk about it.." I say looking at my lap.

"Tris, was it something serious Or is it something petty?" He asks seriously

"It, it's pretty serious.."

"Tris, if it's serious you can't keep it to yourself. I'm not saying you have to tell me, but have you told your parents?" He asks stopping at a red light.

"I haven't, I told you. Only Christina Knows.." I say feeling tears starting.

there staring because I know he's right. I need to tell someone.

But I'm afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**so there is chapter eight I hope you like it.**

**I tried to make it more interesting than it is, so sorry if you hate it. **

**Oh! I've been forgetting to put this in my last drew chapters;**

**Im sorry if there has been any typos/misspelled words. I am not the best speller, and I usually finish chapters late at night, but I'm sorry non the less.**

**Anyways...**

**I really appreciate all the lovely comments you left! They just make me want to update more! So thank you to all the reviewers!**

**So, I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday.. I was busy and I was to tired to do it when I got home. **

**I will probably get another one up later today, if I don't go lifting..**

**yes I do weight lift. I love it! :D **

**I just realized something. I say sorry a lot. :p **

**Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows! :) **

**Byeee**

**~Emma **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine y'all.**

**Okay, just a heads up. **

**This chapter contains some.. Content and I just want to give a fair warning If your not comfortable with that kind of.. Idk stuff. :/**

* * *

><p>I know I'm afraid to talk about it but he's right. I can't hold it inside me. I haven't even told my parents.<p>

Whats wrong with me?

"Four?" I take a shaky breath

"Yeah Tris?" He asks, as he turns down a road and towards the center of town.

"Your, your right."

"about what?" He asks, confusion clear on his face.

"About what he did to me, it's it petty, no. But I haven't even told my parents, I.. I need to tell someone." I think he could tell this was taking a lot for me to do.

"Tris, your best bet would be to tell your parents in my opinion, but then again I have no idea what he did to you."

"Four?"

"Yes?"

"Peter rapped me."

The car went to a complete stop. I jolted forward in my seat, but Four stayed as solid as a rock.

"Please do not tell me you said he-"

"rapped me? Yes that's what I said..." I say taking a deep breath.

"Are you fucking serious?"

I nod my head, the memories coming back

"Tris, I never imagined it'd be that bad." He said looking at me intently.

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad I told someone, besides Christina. I'm over it now.."

"I, I just don't know what to say.." He says, going to drive again.

I nod and think about _that_ day

**Flashback: **

I was at a party with Peter as my date.

I remember it all to well

We had just arrived and we were walking through the crowd. I smiled at my friends, and hugged Christina when I saw her.

At the time, I didn't think it was weird how Peter would drag me away from my friends so we could go talk to his.

We hung out with his friends for a while and I finally got thirsty.

"Peter?" He looked down at me, and I could tell by the smell of alcohol on him that he has had a few drinks.

Peter is two years older than me, and at the time I had just turned twenty and started college. I had taken a year off after high school, to just let loose before I went back to school.

"Can you let go of me for a moment?" I asked referring to his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Why?" He asked

"I'm going to get a drink." I said to him, and when he didn't let go I went to pull away.

"Let me get it." He said with a smirk before walking off.

I hadn't thought much of it, and sat down by a beautiful flower pot. A few moments later he returned and handed me a glass.

"Thank you." I say and go to sip the drink, but as I bring it close to my nose I smell something odd in the drink. Seeing Peter walk away, I quickly dumped it in the flower pot and stood.

Did he put something in it?

He wouldn't do that. Would he? I have a mental battle in my head, as I bit my lip.

Suddenly I felt warm breath on my neck and turned to see Peter. He smiled at me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Lets get out of here, my buddies are leaving." he whispered and I nodded. We headed out and he called a taxi. He held onto me rather tightly until the taxi came, I climbed in first and he got in after me.

We just sat there not saying anything until he leaned over and kissed me. He shoved his lips on mine, and started pushing me down onto the seat. I was pushing at him, trying to get him off me. When he moved to my neck and layed lazy kisses on it.

"Peter! Peter Stop!" I yelled at him.

That got the drivers attention and he looked back at us. I believe he saw my struggle because he said

"hey! Dude get off her." That got peter's attention and he sat up, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"She was screaming for more." Peter said sitting upright in his seat "And she'll get plenty more later." He said and I gasped.

"Dude, not in this car. Don't touch her if she doesn't want you to."

"She's my girlfriend, you can't tell us how to work our relationship."

"Well, here we are." The driver said after a few moments of silence.

I handed him some money and whispered 'Thank you' before stepping out of the car.

I started to walk away from Peter's apartment, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Lets go." He said demandingly

" How about you let go." I say pulling to get my wrist Back.

" I said let's go. now come on." He said and starts dragging me down the street.

"Let go!" I raise my voice a bit and he glares at me.

Suddenly he grabs my waist, and in the next second I'm over his shoulder. He carries me with ease towards his apartment building. I pound my fists on his back and cry out.

"Put me down!" I scream and he starts running.

He runs through the automatic doors and up the stairs of the building. Since It was late, the only person out was the janitor.

He quickly made it to the fifth floor and gets to his door. He finally sets me down and I go to run. He reaches out and grabs my hair, he pulls me back as he opens the door and throws me into the apartment.

"What's wrong with you?!" I scream as he slams the door shut and locks the two locks and chains the door.

"Did you drink your drink?" He asks inching towards me.

"No." he nods and keeps coming closer to me.

"that's why your so resistant." He nods to himself as he grabs my wrists. He slams my against the wall and shoves his lips on mine. He pushes his body closer, and closer to mine, close enough to hold me tight against the wall without using his hands.

He than shoves his hands, that are now free, up my dress. I struggle and frail against him as he forcefully shoves his tongue into my mouth. He trails his tongue along every inch of my mouth before He moves his tongue from my mouth and makes a path along my neck with it.

I take this opportunity and shove him off me.

"Peter stop it! We are Done, we're over." I yell at him. He growls and grabs my waist

"you can say what you want, but your mine. I saw the way the other boys were looking at you. I didn't like it, now it's time to mark _my_ territory " He looked at me like I'm a piece of meat and picks me up.

"PETER PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as I thrashed and kicked. He walked into his bedroom and throws me on the bed, than he goes and shuts the door while locking it. I quickly jump off the bed and stand up.

"You aren't going anywhere." He growls and walks toward me.

"What's wrong with you?!" I cry, than scream as he tackles me onto his bed. He climbs on top me and I scream again.

"Shut up." He hissed as he pinned my arms above my head. I thrashed very violently Under him. I continue to scream and scream until my voice goes raw.

"Shut up I said!" He growls into my ear, but I don't listen. I keep screaming, hoping someone would hear me.

Suddenly I feel a burning sensation on my cheek, and realize he slapped Me. I stare at him and then he slaps me again.

"I told you to shut up, now shut up" he growled and slapped me once more, earning a whimper from me.

He began to tear my dress and I thrashed under him, I needed to stop this. I screamed again And this time he got off me. He stood up and walked out of the room. Shocked and terrified I hopped up off the bed and went to make an escape, only to run right into him. He grabs my wrists again and shoves me backwards. He shoved me towards the bed, and than onto the bed and revealed what he was holding.

duck tape?

After a second I realized his other intention and screamed again, a ear piercing scream. He grunted and charged at me. He pinned me under him and ripped a piece of duck tape off and covered my mouth.

I tried to scream but all that came out was muffled sounds. He tore one more piece off and covered my mouth again. Now all you could hear were odd moaning noises every time I screamed

"Now that's what I want to hear." He said as he duck taped my wrists together. I thrashed and soon felt thick, hot tears run down my face.

He can't do this to me.

but he did.

He had ripped my dress all the way down the middle and stripped me of all my clothing. He grouped me along my chest and then soon after, he took his clothing off and injected himself in me.

I cried and cried and cried.

I screamed and screamed and screamed, but no one heard me. I couldn't even hear myself.

**End of Flashback**

"Tris! Tris! TRIS!" I heard someone call, wait I don't remember that..

I shake myself of the terrible memory and realize I am crying.

"tris! Tris are you okay?" I heard someone say, and the realize its Four.

I feel him shake my shoulder and than notice the car is parked.

"Four." I say shakily before burying my head in his chest. I begin sobbing and he rubs my back.

"Shhh, it's okay. Your safe with me." He whispered to me.

"I need you Four." I say and sob even more.

"Tris, your a strong girl. You don't need anyone, but yourself."

"No, I need you." I say, picking my head up and looking him in the eye.

"Tris, I think..." He takes a deep breath "I think I'm falling for you.." He says softly looking in my eyes.

"I think, I.. I think I might be too."

"Really?" He asked, clearly surprised by my answer.

"yeah, I think I need you. "

"what does that mean?"

"Superstar, I think your the perfect balance in my life."

"Superstar?"

"You should give me an exception." I say giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'll always give you an exception." He mumbles in my hair. "By the way your hair smells amazing." He says With a chuckle.

"thank you." I say and sigh deeply.

"Well, lets not just sit here. Lets go explore!" He says excitedly

"I've lived here all my life, what's left to explore?" I ask him quizzically

"If you open your eyes you'll find the answer." he whispers and I sit up.

"okay than, lets do this!" I say and jump out of the truck.

He gets out too, and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eye makeup Is everywhere, and my hair is all tangled. I grimace at the sight and search for the nearest bathroom. I see it around the corner, and nod.

"Hey Four!"

"yeah?" he asks as he spins around from looking at some sunglasses.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be right back."

"okay, if there's trouble just scream." I nod and hurry off.

I quickly slip into the restroom and lock the door. I set my purse on the counter and begin to wash my face. I wash away all my makeup and apply a new coat of mascara and eyeliner.

I let my the rest of my hair out of my loose pony tail and shake it out. My hair fell over my shoulders and down my back in silky waves. I smile satisfied and look down at what I'm wearing. I smooth out my sweater and than my maroon skirt. I click the heels of my ridding boots on the tile floor-another habit I have- before walking out the door.

I walk up the road until I see Four standing there, his jaw a bit slack. I smile shyly at him and wave slightly.

He runs up to me and smiles.

"You look amazing."

"I didn't before?" I challenge

"No, that's not what I meant." He says all panicky

"I know, I'm just joking with you." I say laughing.

"You little -"

"TRIS!" I hear someone call from behind and I spin around. I see Four slip on his sunglasses, and put the hat he was holding on.

"Oh My Gosh! Shuana!" I squeal and hug her.

"What are you doing here!?" She says, out of breath from running.

"Just um walking around."

"who's this?" She asks referring to Four.

"Oh yeah, of course. How rude of me! Shuana this is Uh Hunter, Hunter this is Shuana." I say quickly.

"Nice to meet you." He says shaking her hand.

"You too." She looks back to me "So Tris, wanna go catch a movie with me and the gang?"

"I can't, but thanks for asking. "

"oh okay, well I best get back. Bye!" She says as she turns to leave

"Bye!" I call and begin walking away

"Nice. I like that name.. Hunter.." Four says chuckling

"Would you prefer me to tell her who you really are?" I ask him, giving him a pointed look.

"Ok, you win."

"I know." I say with a smirk

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>...

"You ready to eat? It's 6:30 ish" Four asks me from behind

"I don't care." I say smiling.

"Good, cause I'm starving." He says and laughs.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"I was thinking Dauntless diner?"

''Im in." I say and yawn

"Are you tired of hanging out with me?" He asks in mock hurt.

"No, I'll never get tired of hanging out with you." I say back and turn to him.

He smiles and looks me in the eye. He starts leaning in, and I do too. Our noses touch, and our lips are about to connect when we hear a cough from behind us.

We turn and see a grumpy looking old lady.

"Excuse me, but if your going to do that, be a room." She huffs as she pushes through us.

"Grouch." Four mumbles and wraps his arm lazily around my shoulder. I lean my head on his shoulder and we walk down the street towards the diner.

Im going to dinner with a superstar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I AM SO SORRY! I SERIOUSLY MEANT TO POST THIS AT LIKE SEVEN, BUT THEN I GOT DISTRACTED.**

**Im so sorry, I was going to post it but I started watching a movie, and than I watchEd another...**

**soo yeah.**

**anyways thanks ya you reviewed, which I think only like two people did.. bUt thanks anyways! :D **

**Also thanks for the favs and follows!**

**by the way, this is the longest chapter so far. (Just saying :p)**

**byeee**

**~Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten!**

**yay!**

* * *

><p>We walk through the doors of the diner, and I was hit with the loud pounding music.<p>

"How many?" I hear a girl ask.

"just two." Four replies with an easy smile

"is a booth alright? We're packed tonight."

"Yeah, give us whatever you've got, we don't mind." I love the way he's so laid back.

"Ok, right this way." She says and leads us to the booth way in the back.

"Thank you." I say and sit down.

"Hmm, should I sit next to you or-"

"sit on that side." I say to him with a smirk

"Oh! I see how it is!" He scoffs and holds his hand up like a girl.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." I said, laughing slightly.

"You can sit next-" I didn't finish because he plopped down next to me.

"thank you." He says with a smirk

I sigh because, I am now squashed against the wall. I didn't realize how big Four actually was, until now. And no he's not big in the fat way, he has very broad shoulders and bulging muscles, ones that are shoved into my side.

"You realize the point of a booth is for you to sit on one side and me on the other.."

"Yeah, but I'm not like normal people, I'm gonna sit where I want to sit." He says and moves in his spot a little.

"Hello, I'm Tina and I'll be who your waiter." I look up and see a blonde chick, chomping on gum.

"Hi." I say to her and she rolls her eyes

"what do y'all want to drink." She asks while looking at her claw-like nails

"I'll have a beer." Four says

"which kind?"

"whatever's the best."

"Sure thing."

" Just some ice tea please." I say, as I apply some lip balm.

"I'll go get that." She says with a sigh and walks away, hips swaying

"she looks nice." Four says sarcastically.

"Yeah." I look around and see them getting ready for karaoke. "Hey! You should go sing something." I say giving his shoulder a shove.

"wait, what?"

"Karaoke! You should sing super-" I stop myself

"haha almost said it!"

"Ok but seriously, will you?"

"ugh I don't know.."

"Please?"

"come on."

"pleaseeee?"

"Tris.."

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

"do you like my singing that much?" He asks, lifting his sunglasses a bit

"Yes."

"than I will for you." He says.

"here you go." The blonde chick -Tina- slams the beer and ice tea on the table. Some of my ice Tea sloshed out and onto the table.

"What do you want to eat?" She asks, obviously annoyed.

"what's good?" Four asks her and she rolls her eyes.

"everything. Did that help?"

"yes it did." He says sarcastically "I guess I'll have the triple cheeseburger, with everything on it." He tells her.

"you?" She asks looking at me.

"Oh um, I just want a cheeseburger with bacon,mayonnaise, and pickles, lots and lots of pickles." I say nodding my head.

"okay." She says and grabs the menu rather harshly from my hand And leaves.

"Pickles?'' Four asks, looking at me

"Yes! I love pickles! They are the best!" I say laughing.

"Okay." he says rolling his eyes and laughing, oh how I love his laugh..

"I guess I best get this Karaoke thing over with huh?" He says adjusting his sunglasses. He had taken his hat off when we walked in. I'm actually really surprised no one noticed it was him.

I watch him walk up to the small stage and ask to sing. of course they allow him to. He walks to the center and tests the mic. He sees me and flashes a smile.

"Lets get this party going!" He shouts before nodding to the band to play.

When the days are cold And the cards all fold

And the saints we see Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call It's the last of all

When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave And the masquerade

Will come calling out At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

By now every body is dancing and jumping around, including myself.

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

The whole place started cheering and clapping. Everyone was yelling for more and I started laughing.

I love how he didn't sing one of his own songs, not that it'd make a difference. The girls next to me where saying how he sounded just like Four, and how they wished he would take off his sunglasses.

"thank you!" He says before speeding off the stage. He runs right to me and grabs a hand . He pulls us back to the table where our food was sitting.

"you know, this would be so much better if you didn't have to hide behind sunglasses." I say smiling at him.

"I agree, than I could see your beautiful face better." He says and I blush.

""don't say that." I say looking down.

"what, the truth." He smiles and wraps his arms around me "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Me too."

"You and only you will be the only thing on my mind the whole time." He whispers to me and I smile.

"you can't say that, besides we've only known each other for what five, six days?"

" and we had one hell of an amazing kiss." He adds for me.

I don't reply I look down at my lap.

"hey! there are rumors of us dating, why not make it true?"

"excuse me?"

"Tris, I like you, like really like you, and I can't get you out of my head."

"But-"

"Don't say it. Tris I never thought it was possible, but I think I fell for you."

"but just hours ago you said you were falling for me." I point out, popping a pickle slice in my mouth.

"I did, but now I know I fell for you."

"Four, I think I have too, and not because your famous or rich or whatever. It's because your Pinot afraid to be who you are around me, and I like that." I tell him.

"Good, than lets make it official."

"I don't know if I'm ready.." I whisper

"what do you mean?"

"I like you, I really do, but I.. I just.. I'm not ready for a boyfriend.. I'm still trying to get over what.. _He_ did to me.."

he looks at me for a second and smiles.

"that's okay, Tris if you want o take this slow tell me. I'll always listen."

"Your not mad?"

"No, I'd never be mad Tris. If someone really likes you, they'll give you all the time you need."

"Thank you." I say smiling, glad he understands and isn't mad. I hug him tightly and rest my head on his tight chest.

"Tris?"

"yeah?" I mumble

"If you want me to not freak out and kiss you, you might want to release me."

"Oh, sorry." I say blushing and sitting up

We begin to eat and talk, while people sing along to the karaoke machine. No ones to terrible and no one is incredibly good.

"HEY SHADES!" Someone yells and we look up. There stood the DJ and he was looking at Four.

"Care to sing again?" Four looks at me and I push him, as if telling him to go. He smirks and grabs my arm.

"Sure! Only if it's a duet!" I feel my eyes widen and I shake my head 'no'.

"Cool, get up here."

"Four no, please no.." He shakes his head and drags me to the stage "Four I'm serious!" I cry and pull at my arm

"Tris it's not that bad, once you get used to it."

"Four-"

"please, for me?" He says giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I, I Can't"

"But I leave tomorrow, and I want to hear your voice."

"I-"

"to bad, your up here now."

I gulp and look at all the people looking at me.

"here" four hands me a mic and I begin to shake...

"Hello, I guess I'm shades and this is my beautiful partner For this um duet."

The crowd cheers and the music starts.

"This is one I'm sure you know." He says to me and I nod At him.

instantly recognizing the music I hold the mic to my mouth. Sucking in all and any confidence I have I sing.

_Tris:_

Rearview crosses

Railroad ties

Oh, Hail Marys

Friday nights

Heartbeat baby

Low-beam lights

God, I miss when you were mine

_Both:_

Back when that song was a song

I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on

Every beat, every line, every word, every time

When a road was a road

I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you

Money was gas, dreams were dust

Love was fast and we were us

_Four:_

Shotgun sunset

A cool mint kiss

Backseat promise

Breaking it

Floorboard feeling

County lines

God, I miss when you were mine

_Both:_

Back when that song was a song

I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on

Every beat, every line, every word, every time

When a road was a road

I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you

Money was gas, dreams were dust

Love was fast and we were us

_Four:_

In a sleepy town, just jumping in

Far too young to know that summers end

_Tris:_

We were us, we can't go back

It's what it is, but God I miss

_Both:_

Back when that song was a song

I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on

Every beat, every line, every word, every time

When a road was a road

I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you

Money was gas, dreams were dust

Love was fast and we were us

_Tris:_

Every beat, every line, every word, every single time

_Four:_

I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun

_Tris:_

You and me, baby, on the run

I can feel your heartbeat, baby

When I finish I quickly run off the stage and back to the table.

"Hey, you did amazing." Four says walking up to me.

"I can't believe you made me do that." I whisper

"you have an amazing voice Tris." He tells me and sits down.

I just can't believe I sung with a superstar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry I didn't update this morning, I meant to. But I was being lazzzy. **

**Also sorry if his is boring, if not i hope you enjoyed it!**

**thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love them! **

**Byeee now**

**~Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV:<strong>

Later that evening I was driving home a sleepy Tris.

She had only told me her address before falling asleep, obviously exhausted. It's almost one am and I'm not even home yet. All I can hope is that Uriah and Zeke started packing their bags.

I finally pull up to her apartment building and park my truck. I look over at Tris whom is peacefully asleep. I really don't want to wake her, she looks so happy, so carefree right now.

So I don't wake her. I carefully scoop her up into my arms and walk toward the entrance of the building. She doesn't even move. She must be a deep sleeper.

I go to the elevator and step inside it. When I do that, I realize I don't know what floor she lives on. Mentally smacking myself, I think of what floor her room would most likely be on. Deciding to go with the fifth floor, I press the button.

I causally step out of the elevator and walk down the hall. As I'm doing that, Tris seems to stir in my arms. I hear a soft yawn and look down. I see Tris's eyes open slowly, and than pop open like bowling balls.

She screams and struggles in my grip on her.

"Put me down!" she yells and squirms in my arms.

"Tris calm down, it's me Four." she stops squirming and looks up at me. When she sees my face, realization hits and she visibly relaxes.

"Oh, sorry." She says and rests her head on my chest.

"Are you alright?" Of course I knew she was not, she had probably thought I was Peter or someone. I still can't believe someone would do something so awful to someone like her.

To her.

why her?

That just makes me want to go find this Peter kid and personally strangle him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" her angelic voice answers and I smile.

"Good, am I on the right floor?" she lifts her head and looks around.

She nods at me "Yeah I think so."

"good." I mumble. I keep walking until she says

"Hey, I can walk from here."

"oh, no." I say and start running. She squeals and I laugh.

"Hey, wait! That's my apartment!" She squeals out and I stop, making her wobble in my arms.

"Here we are, your majesty." I say and set her down.

she sighs and looks down, than suddenly jolts her head up.

"When can I see you again?" She asks looking me in the eye. Her eyes are full of sadness and I hate it.

"Whenever I have the chance." I say sincerely

"But I have spring Break in like a week."

"so?"

"Im going on a vacation."

"Oh."

She nods and looks down.

"Here." I say as I take off my lucky guitar pick necklace. "Take this."

"Why?"

"So you'll remember me if you never see me again." She nods and pulls something off her wrist.

"Take my bracelet?" She says handing my a bracelet with three little birds on it.

"Don't you forget about me." I say and plant a kiss on her lips.

She went stiff, and other slowly melted into it. I out my hands on either side of her head against the door frame and she grabs my cheeks As She pulls my head closer to hers.

She pulls away and gives me a smile.

"Goodbye."

"no, not goodbye." I say tapping her nose

"than what is it?"

"a see you later, because I will see you again, if it's the last thing I do." I say before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's POV<strong>

I slowy opened my apartment door and walked in. I walk to my room in a daze and shut the door slowly.**  
><strong>

I just kissed him.

Him as in Four.

Four as in the superstar.

Im going to freak out in like

3...2...1

I grab my pillow and scream into it.

I think it's obvious I have a major crush on him, and I think I told him. I don't like him because he's famous, I like him like how I would any other boy I had a crush on.

I sigh and fall back on my bed. I defiantly fell for him, now I just hope he's just as good as he seems.

"Tris? Are you home?" I heard Christina yell

"No it's the boogie man!" I yell back

"shut the f*ck up." I hear her grumble/yell back.

I laugh and walk to my dresser. I pull out some plaid pants and a tank top. I change into them and slip under my warm bed covers.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

I yawn and sit up. I rub the leftover mascara from my eye and stretch. I jump gleefully out of my bed and put on my aqua fluffy slippers.

I stretch once more before walking out of my room and towards the kitchen. I see Christina already sitting there, sipping some coffee. When she sees me she stands up and reaches into her pocket.

"Hey Chris." I say groggily and grab a mug. I go to the sink and fill it with water before dumping it in taunt coffee maker and putting in a vanilla spice k-cup.

"Good morning Tris. Care to tell me what this is?" She asks. Confused I spin around.

There she stands swinging the necklace four gave me back and fourth.

"Oh, that." I say blushing

"What happened last night?" She asks tossing it to me and I catch it.

"Nothing major.. Four just showed up at the treehouse, gave me a flower, apologized, then we climbed out of the treehouse, I fell, he caught me, we kissed.." She chokes on her coffee and looks at me with widened eyes. "We then went window shopping, then we went to dinner, and he brought me home, he gave me this, i gave him my bracelet, we kissed again.. And yeah."

"You kissed Four?" She screams and starts squealing. I plug my ears and grab my coffee Mug. I put creamer in it before I take a sip. She starts squealing and spins around in circles.

"chris?" I ask softly

"what?" She squeals

"Could you please shut up.. And give me that." I say snatching the necklace from her.

"Whatever, wanna watch some TV?"

"sure." I say groggily before grabbing my mug again and plopping on the couch. I grab the remote and flip through the channels. Finding nothing, I groan and stand up to get some food. I hear Chris gently slide onto the couch and grab the remote.

I go to the fridge and look for food. I shuffle through it, until I find a slice of pizza. I smile and heat it up quickly. I grab it from the microwave and walk back out to The couch.

"How can you eat so poorly, and still be as skinny as a stick?" Christina asks me and shakes her head.

"I don't know." I say with a chuckle

"oh! What's this?" She says as she watches the tv intently. I smirked when I saw her celebrity crush, Will popped up on the screen. He doesn't have a last name, or at least one that I know of. He likes to just be called Will, nothing else.

"hahaha, good to know." The annoying female spokes lady crackled With a wink.

"Yes, I love pickles. Although, I'm not quite sure how that's funny?" He said back, confusion on his face.

"What is this?" I ask, somewhat disgusted

"this, is hotness. Look at that face Tris!" Christina screamed at me.

"no, what's the show?"

"Oh I don't know, I believe Good Morning America is on next though." She say yawning.

"I like that show."

I watched the interview for a bit more, before getting annoyed and leaving the room. I walk to my room and decide to get a shower.

I then walk into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. I spin around and look in the mirror.

My dull, blonde hair is hanging in my face, and I have random black smears all over my face from the extra eye make-up I didn't remove when I washed my face the previous night.

I turn and twist the knob of the shower. Water starts pouring down from the shower head , as I adjust it so its scolding hot. Than I quickly undress and hop in, relaxing in the warm water.

* * *

><p>15 Minutes later..<p>

I step out and pull a fluffy towel around me, I secure it as I grab my comb and quickly comb out my hair. I then dry my hair and throw it in a messy bun. I head into my room and quickly pick out an outfit.

I end up putting on some ripped jeans and my aqua sweatshirt, which has my college's logo on it.

I slip on some socks and pull the necklace for gave me over my head. I tuck it under my sweatshirt as I walk back out to the living area again. I look at the clock to check the time.

9:06

I smile, seeing as I only missed six minutes of the talk show.

"What did I miss?" I ask sitting down on a bunch of pillows, I lean back and put my feet on the glass coffee table.

"oh nothing" she answered me with an evil smirk.

"Christina! I know when your lying!"

"What! You didn't miss toooo much." She says dragging out the 'o' in to.

"Give me the remote." I demand, and she obeys.

"Thank you." I say as I quickly press a button that start the show over for me. Oh how I love technology.

Now that I started the show again, it's My turn to smirk. I see the host, Tori, pop up with a smile.

"hello! And Good Morning America!" She says and I grimace at the corny Punch line.

"Today we have a few special guests!" The male, Bud, says from next to her.

"Today, we will be interviewing famous chef Sir. Macho, but that's not all! We have music sensation, Four Eaton!" The some-what annoying blonde -Lauren- says.

Wait what?

Four is going to be on today?

why didn't he tell me?

superstars. Ugh.

I feel Christina's eyes on me, so I look at her.

"Sooooo, he's on A show." I say emphasising 'A'

"Yep." She says popping the 'p', watching to see my reaction.

"That's cool."

"OMG DO THINK HE'LL TALK ABOUT YOU?" Christina yells jumping up.

"I sure hope not."

"WHYYYYY ?"

"I don't want random people to know who I am."

"But they already know what you look like!" She cried

"Chris, please. I'm not in the mood." I say rubbing my temples.

"You. Are. No. Fun." She states with a pout, sitting back down.

i focus back on the TV and watch the hosts learn how to make some weird ham dish, that look sort-of disgusting.

Then he came on.

He waltzed right onto the camera, showing no emotion on his un passive face. I feel myself blush when I see him, than blush even more when I see that he is wearing the bracelet I had given him the night before.

I watch the interview intently, not once looking away.

"So, any new songs coming out soon?" Tori asked

"there may be a new single coming.." He said with a mysterious smirk.

"Ohhh! What will it be about?!" Lauren squealed from next to him. I had noticed her moving her chair closer to him with each passing minute. Now their chairs are touching and I have an odd feeling in my stomach.

"Uh, I do not want to tell quite yet. " he said looking at the girl.

"Oh come on! Drop a little hint! Just for me?" She purred, scrapping her claws she calls nails down his exposed arm.

"That slut!" I heard Christina roar. "DOES SHE NOT NOTICE SHE'S ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!?" She screamed with rage, rage I should be feeling.

But I don't.

Because I know Four pretty well, and he doesn't seem like the kind to go for cheap Whores.

"Chris calm down."

"I want to ki-" I held my finger up, telling her to shut it so I can watch the Rest of this interview.

"nah, no hints." she gave him a pouty look "No. Not even for you." He said kindly, but firmly.

"fine." She says with the roll of her eyes and looks at his bracelet, my bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" She asks, snatching his wrist and holding it in front of the camera.

He smirks before answering

"I got it from someone very special to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**hehehe.. It's uh been a while..**

**First off, sorry for any typos**

**Second off..IM SO SORRYYYYY!**

**Ive been so busy this week!**

**I've had to much homework, Tests, and oh it gets better! **

**Guess what! I got a foot of snow! **

**Then I had to shovel the driveway, stack fire wood, and do wayyyy to many chores! **

**Im so sorry, I'll try to update by Tuesday, if not yell at me:p **

**thats all.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

**Fav/Follow/Review please!**

**Byeeee**

**~Emma **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, Before I forget.. Again **

**The songs in chapter ten were **

**-Demons, Imagine Dragons **

**-We were us, Keith Urban( ft. Miranda Lambert)**

** Well Here's an extra special long **

**Four's POV :p**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>oh, someone special aye?" She says with the roll of her eyes and the flip of her hair.

"Yes." I say, not really willing to give away to much.. Not yet at least.

"Well... Want to share?" Tori says with a small smile, studying my face.

"uh..." I can't, Tris would hate me if I made, whatever we have public. And I know we have something,Because you can not just start feeling.. This incredible feeling I am in a few short days.

"No, I'd prefer not to." I say slowly with a wink towards the camera.

"Oh, making yourself even more mysterious are we?" Bud says with a laugh.

"Is that not my thing?" I say, my smirk growing.

"I suppose, so onto another topic..." He pulls out his phone and pulls up the twitter app.

"Some questions from our Viewers!" Tori says cheerfully. I always loved this part of an interview. It makes me smile, because i can not wrap my mind around how people care about this enough to actually tweet a question.

"From Brooklyn Rose, 'What is one of your favorite pass time hobbies?"

"Oh that's a hard one.." It's really not, I'm asked that a lot. "Probably reading or maybe.. " I tried to make it seem like a tough question. "Ah huh! I love photography!"

"Interesting.. From Hannah Lynn, 'Who is your celebrity crush?'"

"No one." I say bluntly.

"oh from..."

* * *

><p>When I'm finally finished with the interview I sigh as I walk down the corridor, tired from my restless night.<p>

When I had finally got to the hotel last night, it turned out Zeke had started packing unlike Uriah but fell asleep.

So I spent an hour making sure we had everything.

When I finally went to sleep, I barely shut my eyes before Zeke and Uriah started screaming we had to go.

I couldn't sleep on the plane, do to Uriah being annoying as fuck and kept poking me every time I closed my eyes.

Yeah, I sort of fractured his finger.

I chuckled, remembering how he cursed at me all evening, or morning I suppose.

I absent-mindedly played with the small bracelet Tris gave me. I smile just thinking about her. I miss her already. She just seemed... To captivate me.. I can't get enough of her. I honestly wonder if she felt the same.

I sure hope she did.

"Four!" I heard my manager's voice call.

"What?" I say, my mood becoming sour just by his annoying voice.

"that was perfect, I loved how you are keeping.. Her.. A secret." He said 'her' as if I'd kill him to say her name. I roll my eyes at him Before I reply.

"I'm not doing it for publicity, I'm doing it for her and my concern."

"Well your concern surely is going to get a lot of attention." He says with a greedy smirk. There is a moment of silence before I hiss at him.

"I swear to god Tony, if you use this to _your _advantage you'll regret it."

"yeah, We leave tomorrow." He says before walking away, obviously no longer interested in the conversation

I growl curses under my breath at him as I walk towards my dressing room. I open the door and shut it with a soft sigh.

I turn around and gasp.

Everything is torn to shreds and there is a bunch of broken glass. I quickly dodge the glass shards and grab my suitcase. I swipe everything of a table and slam it on it. I open it quickly and dig threw it.

Nothing seems out of place.. But I don't stop digging threw it, until I know it's still here. I let out a breath of relief as I grab my leather book in my fist. I hold it tightly in my fist, calming myself before shoving it back in to check for one more item. I sigh happily when I find my camera.

I set it in my lap and zip my bag back up. I then set that on top of it as I stand and go to change in the bathroom.

i step inside and growl as I see it torn apart as well.

Who the hell did this?

I mumble as I carefully change into jeans and a light blue plaid shirt. I quickly roll the sleeves up to my elbow and throw on a pair of sunglasses

I grab my bag and camera before practically running out of the room. I think of possible people who would have done that to my dressing room until I reach Zeke and Uriah's room. I throw the door open and step inside.

they look up startled at my sudden entrance and Uriah frowns at me.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Zeke asks coolly not looking up from his phone.

"My room got trashed, so I came here." I say with a sigh as I set my bag down.

"Are you serious?" Zeke asks standing up.

"serves you right, my finger still hurts." Uriah says holding up his now bandaged finger. I smirk at him and nod to Zeke.

"yeah,but I was gonna head out anyways." I say holding up my camera. He nods in understanding, knowing my passion for photography.

"Okay dude, just don't get drowned by fans." I shake my head and chuckle.

"Dude, they'll never know I'm there."

"Uh huhhh." Uriah says shaking his head,"You say that every time."

"Shut up."

"Yeah. Sure.." He looks at his phone and his face lights up. "Hey I hear there's a fantastic restaurant here! Wanna get a bite?"

"Yeah, I could use some food" Zeke says rubbing his flat stomach.

"Sure, but can I just get some photos first?"

"Yeah, I need to get my beautiful face ready anyways." Uriah says with a squeaky voice, trying to emulate a teenage girl.

Before they could say anything else, I run out of the room.

I'm craving to capture some of the buildings beautiful architecture with my camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's POV <strong>

I yawn for the hundredth time. I hate this class, its so boring. All he ever does is talk and talk and talk. Can't he just shut pie-hole and do something interesting?

I hear someone behind me yawn, telling me I'm not the only one. I sigh and look at the clock.

12:48

twelve more minutes.. That's to long. I'm going to fall asleep.

Then I think about how I only have four more days of this before spring break. I smile to myself, just thinking about the warm sun and white sand.

"Miss Prior!" I hear someone boom and I gulp. I look up and see the professor glaring at me.

"Are you even paying attention? Or are you to busy daydreaming?"

"I'm sorry sir." I say, my voice cracking, face beet red. Everyone is looking at me.

"You should be, do not make me stop again." I nod and he gives me a pointed look.

"oh, um Yes sir." I say shakily and look down.

He continues the lecture until he tells us it's time to go and I practically run out of there.

* * *

><p>I walk threw the air conditioned store pushing a cart. Christina forgot to go again. I sigh as I grab a jar of pickles.<p>

I walk down the junk food isle and smile. Finally I can get some good food. I smirk as I grab a bag of chips and pretzels. I quickly grab a package of Oreos and walk away. I feel Goosebumps run along my legs and arms as I let out a shiver.

Why does it have to be so damn cold? I grumble as I walk to get a package of ground beef. Cheeseburgers couldn't sound better right now. I drop the package in the cart and look down at my feet. I sigh when I see my thin knees click together from shivering.

I should have been smarter than to wear gym shorts here. I thought I could make a quick stop before going to workout. Dumb idea. I grab the final item I needed -Orange Juice- and head to the check out.

I go to the shortest line and wait patiently. When there is only one person in front of me I begin to pile my items on the conveyer belt. Stacking the last item on I freeze as I read a magazine headline.

_**Who is Four's Mystery Girl? **_

On the cover is the picture from the pizzeria parking lot. I gasp and grab the magazine. I stare at it for a second before I hear the cashier's voice.

"Is that all?"

"Uh.. I'll take this too." I smile kindly, handing him the magazine. He smiled back and scanned the item.

"that will be 27.49" oh wow I thought I had spent more money. I handed him a twenty and a ten. He swiftly gave me my change and handed me my receipt.

"Have a nice day." He says sweetly and I smile

"Thanks, you too.." I read his name tag "Alex." He nods as I walk away with my four bags. I walk out the automatic doors of Target and towards my car, craving to run on a treadmill.

"Excuse me?" I heard a male voice say and I turn around. My soft gaze landing on a male. I gasp and feel my eyes harden

"oh dear god no." I say and start walking again. How come I keep running into past boyfriends? I only had what three?! No wait two. I don't count Al as one, it was just a date.

"Tris! Wait!" Eric called and I walked faster, humming to myself and clutching my car keys.

"Tris!"

Somehow it seems people just call me tris, I don't have to tell them anymore. I guess it's just a good nickname. I smile as I think about Four.

Four.

oh how I wish he was here.

Oh my God! I haven't known him for that long, and I'm saying I miss him? I mentally scold myself and walk even faster.

I press the button on my key and unlock my car. I throw my groceries in the trunk and slam the door. I turn around and gasp when I find him standing right there.

"Oh my gosh" I whisper as he steps closer. He grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles. I go to pull my hand away when he pushes me back against My car.

"Tris, will you take me back?" I gulp dryly and scan his face. His one eyebrow was covered in piercings and his ears followed. His blonde hair was short and his eyes were like black pits. I shake my head At him

"No, I told you that already." I say, surprised at how strong my voice sounded.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"I do. Now please leave me alone."

"Come on, one more chance?"

"No, just leave me alone." I pull my hand away and shove him back. I quickly grab my door handle and hop into my car.

I quickly put the keys in the ignition and pull out of my parking place. I let out a sigh and head for the gym.

I get there in record time and practically skip inside. Smiling, I type my I.D in the code panel and slide threw the now unlocked doors.

I quickly walk the corridors till I find the fitness area. I run inside and claim a treadmill. I plug my music into my ears and start running.

I keep a steady pace for an hour before I leave.

* * *

><p>"Christina?" I call when I walk through the door.<p>

No answer.

"Huh, I thought she was staying in for the evening. " I mumble to myself as I set the groceries on the table.

Then I heard it..

a creek In the floor.

Someones there.

I spin around and see nothing. Deciding to keep my mouth shut I slowly creep deeper into our apartment. Nothing seems out of place...

Having a knot beginning to twist in my stomach, I knew something was wrong.. I quickly grab a knife from a drawer and tiptoe towards the bedrooms.

Then I hear it again.

Someone Is walking around in here. I hope it's Christina.. I slowly grab the doorknob to her room and twist it. I give her door a shove and see the lights are off. I stammer to flip on the switch and gasp when the light comes on.

On the floor is Christina with a gash on her forehead. Next to her is a baseball bat.

"Chris!" I scream and drop to my knees. She moans but keeps her eyes shut.

"Chris, Chris what happened?!" I ask frantically

she slowly opens one eye, then the other. She looks and me and her eyes widen.

"Chris? What's wrong!?" I say and she starts to stutter and lifts her pale arm slightly and points behind me. I gulp and clutch the knife. I slowly turn around and scream.

There stands a masculine figure dressed entirely in black holding a gun.

I scream and fly to my feet. I quickly kick him behind the knees and he falls back. I then kick him in the groin repeatedly. He grunts and cries out.

I'm so glad that I can use my skills for once.

Whenever I see Peter or Eric I clamp up and never react.

But whoever this is harmed my friend, and was going to harm us both.

If they hurt Christina, they're going to be aching in the morning. I jump on him and tear the gun from his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I growl at him and elbow him in the stomach.

"Get off me you Bitch!"

"You choose the wrong girl to mess with!" I hiss and punch him in the nose. It instantly starts bleeding and he grunts. I see Christina slowly prop herself onto her elbows with a moan of pain. I growl and reach into my coat pocket.I throw my phone towards Christina

"Chris call the cops." I say quickly and the man beneath me starts moving.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going anywhere." He says shoving me off him. I scream when I hit the floor and he grabs the gun.

"What do you want from us!" I scream and hide the knife under me.

"thats none of your damn business" he says loading the gun and pointing it at me.

I feel my eyes widen just a little. He's going to kill me! Wait.. Christina! He'll kill her too! No, she is not dying, not on my watch.

I pretend to start shaking in fear.

"N-no p-pleas-se don't H-hurt me!" I fake shutter and he buys it. I watch Christina from the corner of my eye. She is slowly reaching for my phone. It's just out of her reach. Her middle finger-the tip of it- just touches as it slips by her .

This male walks closer to me, smirking as he points the gun at my head. I gasp and he lays his finger on the trigger.

In reality I'm terrified.

But I'd never let this son oF A bitch know that.

He pulls the trigger and I just jump out of the way as it flys by my head. He growls and goes to load it again. But he never does, because I jump at him and shove the knife into his leg. He screams and falls back.

I quickly scramble for my phone and call the cops.

9..1..1 my shaky fingers manage to press those buttons before I hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" A woman says from the other line.

"there is a male in my house.. He.. He hurt my friend and he.. He tried to shoot me.." I say quickly

"Okay dear, stay calm help is on the way."

"How.. How long?"

"Not to long, what's your location?"

"Im in my apartment building.."

"Okay, where?"

"Dauntless apartments."

"okay.." I heard her trying something on a compute. "What floor and room?"

I answer all her questions in two moments and my voice cracks a few times as I look at Christina. Then I scream when I see his arm stretch out and reach for the gun.

"What's wrong!?"

"He, he's reaching for the Gun." I hear the woman talk panicked over the phone to someone else.

"Stay calm Honey, help should be there in a few moments. They are at your building."

I nod and I suddenly wish I were in Four's strong arms.

I shake the thought from my mind when I hear banging on the door. I gasp and stand up.

"Chris they're here!" I say relived and rush to get the door.

"Don't answer the door!" The male lying on the floor hisses.

"Why not? And besides you can't stop me!" I growl and step closer to the doorway.

"I will, do not doubt me, because I will kill her." He growls His arm flinging towards Christina.

"what do you want?!" I cry

" I just want some new things."

"So this was an intentional robbery?"

"Yes."

"your an idiot." Say before kicking him in the head, just hard enough to knock him out.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour and 38 minutes later..<em>

"Thank you again " I say as the final cop leaves. I sigh Knowing I'll have to go to the hospital soon to see how Chris is doing.

The turn out was okay. The male, whoms name I didn't care to learn, was taken to jail after being treated for the wound I gave him. Christina was taken to the hospital to see if she had a concussion.

That leaves me here alone. I sigh again and begin to put away the groceries, Now that some creep wasn't lurking in my home.

I put the last thing in the bag on the glass coffee table. It was the magazine and i stare at it until I hear my phone beep.

Confused at who would be texting me, I snatched it and read the message

_**Hey tris! Guess who! ;)**_

I feel my eyebrows furrow as I read the message. Who would have sent me this?

_**Who is this?**  
><em>

I send back, not wanting to guess. I instantly got a reply

**_Come on guesss_! :D **

I rub my temples agitated at whoever is doing this.

_**Please, I'm not in the mood. **_

The person takes their sweet old time to reply this time.

_**Okay hint.. It starts with an 'F' and is a number**_.

I gasp as realization hits.

**_Four?_**

then my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Tris! How are you!?"

"Four?"

"It wasn't that hard was it?"

"No."

"Whats wrong? What happened?"

"What?"

"Your voice is.. Depressed sounding.."

"Oh. I have bad news.." I say surprised at how easily he could read my voice.

"What?" He asked alarmed

"Someone.." I took a deep breath "Someone broke into our apartment and hurt Christina. I came home just in time. He had a gun and almost shot me."

"Oh.. My god.." He whispered

"Yeah, I got him arrested, while stabbing him and kicking him where it counts." I say with a slight giggle.

"That's my girl!"

"Your girl?" I ask mysteriously and raise an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay.. I fdid not update on Tuesday.. But here is an extra long chapter, just for you guys! And it's the longest Four's POV yet! **

**Yay! **

**So there was some action there..**

**pI was going to cut it off, but than I'm like **

**'Nah, that's mean. I probably will forget to update and leave them hanging!" :P**

**Oh and did anyone catch... The cashier part? **

**His name was Alex and she was shopping in target! :D **

**Get it? **

**Alex from Target! :P**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVED THEM SOOO MUCH!**

**And thanks for all the faves and follows!**

**byee**

**~Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick a/n:**

**Okay guys.. I have a quick message:**

** If the haters gonna hate hate hate **

**Then I'm just gonna say say say **

**Don't read, don't read my story.**

**whoo who who.**

**(Yes I am listening to Shake it off.) **

**Anyways:  
>Chapter thirteen. (isn't that Tay Tay's fave number?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>How's your head Chris?" I ask as I fold my teal swimsuit, before I put it on my suitcase.

"It's feeling good, I'm just glad I didn't get a concussion.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I say softly "if you had gotten one, we would've had to cancel out trip."

"I'd sneak out and go on that god darn trip even if I was shot."

"I know you would."

"Ugh! I feel like I'm forgetting something!" She whines and walks into her closet.

"Chris,,no offense but I don't think you can get much more from your closet."

"Shut it." She growls/mumbles as she pulls out a pair of wedges. "I knew I was forgetting something! My babies!" She says joyfully, placing them into her suitcase.

I laugh and feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I feel a smile stretch onto my face. I pull it out and look at my most recent message.

**Hows it going? ;)**

I smile even larger and reply

**Great! Just packing for spring break!**

I watch the little pending bubble as he replies to me.

"What are you smiling about?" I Hear Chris ask.

"a nothing..."

"Uh huh, you texting lover boy or something?"

"nooooo." I say, dragging it out, making it sound even more obvious than it Already is.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much really." I say and read the message I just received

**Aw Man. I wish you would come visit me for spring break. I'd really like that. Know what? Change of plans, your coming to see me**.

I chuckle and tap at the tiny keyboard

**thats to bad. There is no way I'm canceling my trip.**

I smirk and tuck my curling iron safely into my other, slightly smaller suitcase, which I have designated to all my necessary beauty products.

**whtever. Where are you going anyways?**

Should I tell him? Aw what the hell! He's not some creepy stalker right? I don't know on that one.. Should I avoid the question? Nah, give him a partial answer.

**Im going somewhere with white, warm, sandy beaches!**

I smile as I think about how in less than twelve hours me and Christina will be heading to the airport and than be on our way to Myrtle Beach!

**Oh.. Lucky, I get to kick off my tour during your spring break!**

He's calling me lucky? He gets to freakin perform around the country!

"Tris, did you clean out the fridge? "

"yeah, we won't come back to rotten eggs and chunky milk!' She chuckles and looks over her suitcase one more time.

"Should I pack a bag for the airplane?"

"no just sit there, staring at me the whole time."

"Okay Then, I will."

"Good, because I was about to pack up my carry-on."

She smiles at me and grabs her neon pink tote bag with sequins from Victoria's secret.

"Lets do it together!" She squeals and then grabs my arm.

I sigh before grabbing my aqua/teal bag, which has small white polka-dots all over it.

I smile and head into my room.

I quickly grab my nook, iPod, and iPad before stacking them on my bed. I can't go anywhere without these. I then grab my beats and my purse. I head back to Chris's room and laugh when I see her.

She has black ink all over her face and is grimacing.

"Tris!" She screams

"what happened?"

"A pen exploded on me!" She whines and starts heading to the bathroom.

I laugh and decide to finish in my room.

I unzip a pouch in my bag and place my laptop, iPad, nook, and iPod inside it. Then I shove my chargers into a bag and into my tote. Then I begin putting together a makeup bag, before setting that inside at the bottom.

I stop to think for a second before I grab my camera and some film. I'll be taking plenty off pictures. Then I grab my favorite lip balm and set that in a zip pocket.

I grab my purse and set that inside, after I pull my wallet out. I open my wallet and do A quick mental check-over.

-Spending money.. Check

-Credit cards.. Check

-Drivers license.. Check

I do this until I'm positive I have everything and set it on top of my bag. I then plug in my phone and go to check on Christina.

I knock gingerly on the bathroom door. I hear her cursing and grumbling before the door flys open.

"Are you finished packing?"

"Yep.." I answer carefully, noting that she still seems irritated

"GOOD! Now lets go get manicures! "

"I don't think that's-"

"No! We are going!"

"Christina.. We leave early tomorrow, we need to make sure we are prepared."

"Please Tris! For meeeee?" She asks stretching out the 'e' in me.

"Chris.."

"Tris." She says while giving me a pointed, yet annoyed look.

"Fine, if it makes you happy."

"Yay! Your the best Tris!" She squeals and wraps me in a hug.

she runs off and grabs her purse than runs out to the living area.

"Hey! Wait! I need to get my suitcase and stuff on the couch!"

"so?"

"You do too."

"Ugh! Your a piece of work!"

"I know, I know." I say with a smirk, before walking inside her room and pulling my suitcase of the bed. I carry it cautiously to the living room and set it gently onto the couch. Then I head back down the hall and open the door to my room.

I sigh and quickly slip on a pair of combat boots. I'm so glad I got ready this morning. I look myself over in my full-length mirror before Grabbing my phone from its place charging and my carry-on bag, along with my wallet.

I walk out into the living room once more, and set my things on top my suitcase. I grab my wallet and Put the bracelet on my wrist, causing it to dangle from it. I slide my phone in my back pocket just as Christina walks into the room with her carry-on.

she sets it down with a thud on top her flaming pink suitcase, before turning and smiling at me.

"Lets go!" She says with a large smile before running to the door

"Your paying!" I call after her and then I hear a thud. She pops her head back in the door and glares at me playfully.

"In your dreams sweetheart."

"Well, it was worth a try."

She runs down the hall and towards the elevator.

"hurry up!"

I quickly lock the door, and run to catch up to her.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only responsible one around here.

I catch up to her and together we step into the elevator. I press the '1' button and it starts to move downwards.

* * *

><p>We got home later that evening, myself now dawned with sea foam colored nails.<p>

I do a quick check over to make sure everything will be fine while I'm gone. When I'm finally satisfied, and feeling certain I'm ready to go, I finally allow myself some sleep.

I wake with a jolt the next morning as my alarm blares throughout the room. I couldn't help the smile the smile that formed on my lips as I quickly stumbled out of my bed and made it just as quickly.

I quickly dress in the white lace shirt and light-wash jeans I laid out the night before. I put on an aqua sweatshirt with yellow lettering and my favorite aqua sandals to match. I frantically make my way to my dresser and put in my music note earrings that went along great with Four's guitar pick necklace. Then I let my hair out of is previous braid, so it falls in messy waves down my back. I look at my favorite piercing in my left ear. Its an arrow that goes through the top of my ear. I had gotten it when I moved in with Christina.

I apply a quick coat of make up and fiddle with my seven bracelets on my wrist. I can't believe in less than an hour I'll be at the airport about to board a plane that will take me to a white, sandy beach.

"Tris hurry up!" I heard Chris yell as I gather my phone, it's charger, and my make-up pouch. I scurry into the living area and shove them into my carry-on.

"I think I'm ready.."

"Me too." She says with a yawn.

"Wait.." I mumble and run back into my room. I stumble to my shelf and grab my old book from it's perch On it.

I run back out and slip it also into my carry-on.

"Now I'm ready." I say happily clapping my hands together.

"Good."

I grab my keys from the hook and put them in my pocket.

"Lets head out." I say grabbing my suitcase and setting it in the floor. I grab the handle and pull it out. I throw my carry-on up onto my shoulder and head to the door.

"See you in a week, you old apartment!" Christina exclaims and runs out the door.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTYYY!" She shouts down the hall

""Chris shut it!" I say as I lock the door and follow her

* * *

><p>Soon enough I'm sitting on a plane about to take off.<p>

I look over at Christina and see her already dozing off.

"Are you excited?" I hear her mumble, her eyes still closed

"Why wouldn't I be?" I whisper back with excitement dropping from my every word.

"Im going to get some well deserved beauty-sleep. You should get some rest too." She says and yawns.

"I'll try." I wait until we are told its okay to use electronics before I pull out my phone and plug my earphones in.

I go to my music and click shuffle on try favorite playlist. Blank Space by Taylor Swift starts to play and I smile.

"Because Darling Im a nightmare, dressed like a daydream." Is the last thing I hear before I'm consumed in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Tris wake up! We're here!" I hear Christina squeal as she shakes my shoulder. It doesn't take me long as my eyes pop open and I lookout the window.<p>

Sure enough we were just landing.

"Oh my God Chris! I can't believe it!" I squeal back and shove my phone in my carry on.

"Hey. Wait. What are we going to drive?" She says suddenly concerned.

"There is a car rental shop right across from the airport." I state with a yawn

"oh wow really?"

"yeah, and we are landing in myrtle beach international airport, so the drive will not be long at all."

"That is great!" She squeals again and claps her hands together.

"Yeah, and I already called the car rental ahead of time so the car should be waiting there."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a life saver!" She hugs me before she looks out the window over me and squeals once again in Delight.

"We'll be off this thing in no time!"

...

So here we are a half hour later waiting for the rental car. I can already smell the salty sea in the air as it hits my face. I sigh happily and look up. The sky is crystal clear and not a cloud is in sight.

A honk brings my eyes back down to the ground for them to land on a guy standing in Front of a cool, ice-blue punch buggy convertible.

"Do one of you two happen to be uh.." He checks his Notepad "Beatrice Prior?" I roll my eyes at the name and nod my head.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Perfect. Here's the rental, you paid before hand.. So just sign here and it's all yours.. Well for a week."

"Great!" I say as I Briskly walk over to the guy and sign a few papers, than I show him my I. he gives me the car keys.

"Need any help loading that luggage into the trunk?"

"That would be wonderful!" I say as I put the keys in the ignition and pop the trunk.

"this is the first time any one has rented this car so it should be nice and slick."

"That's good." I say and grab my carry-on. I watch him grab my suit case and set it gently in the trunk before going to help Christina. I set my carry-on in the seat behind the drivers seat as I hear the trunk slam shut.

"Enjoy your vacation ladies!" He says with a little wave before walking off towards the rental shop.

"Look at this thing! This is so cool! Oh my gosh how did you pay for it?"

"I didn't. My mom and dad decided they wanted to spoil us." I say with a sigh. I hate when they do that, I am perfectly capable of working to earn my own money, to pay for a rental. But I am college and they are just being nice.

"Oh my goodness! They are paying for everything!"

"trust me I know. They even sent me some 'spending money'. I feel so guilty. I'll never be able to repay them for this!" I say and sit in the drivers seat.

"Tris, sweetheart, lets forget about your guiltiness for now and enjoy ourselves for the next what seven.. Eight days?"

"Okay, but you won't hear the end of it when we get back!"

"Whatever! Put that top down and lets roll!" She shouts and turns on the radio. We Sing along and drive smoothly to our next destination, The Hotel.

And all I can Think about, is how much fun we are going to have!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**YAY! I updated! Whoop! I think I have a thing for updating on Sundays...**

**Anyways, sorry! I really meant to post this earlier.. But I woke up at like noon, decorated our Christmas tree, had someone read this over, edited it as to where I saw mistakes.. And yea**

**Speaking of someone editing.. A big thanks to brt1989 for editing and check out her story pwease!**

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews, loved them. **

**I don't want to go to school *sigh***

**I can sense another update in the mere future.**

**Byyyeeee**

**~Emma**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Is this an update? Yes it's an update! **

**No the world is not ending! **

**Im actually updating again! :D**

**Im actually updating within two days! Not a week! :D**

**Wow... I can't believe it :P**

**Anyways..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the characters. The lovely Veronica Roth does.**

**Now onto Chapter 14! Ahhh **

* * *

><p>We walk through the automatic doors and are hit with a blast of cold air from the air conditioning, which to my observation is cranked up all the way.<p>

We walk across the shiny tile, our sandals slapping away and stop in front of a large Wooden desk.

A nice looking old lady sat there reading a newspaper. When she looks up and sees us she smiles

"How can I help y'all?" She asks, setting aside the paper

"Um, I have a reservation.. It should be under uh Natalie Prior.."

"Sure thing sweetheart." she starts typing away on her computer until she says 'Aha' and looks up at me.

"Hmm.. You seem a bit younger than you sounded on the phone." She states bluntly and I laugh.

"Oh, that was my mother. Im Beatrice, her daughter." I use my full name instead of 'Tris', because I don't think that old lady would like saying it.

"Oh. All right dear, just sign here and fill this out... Oh and let me see some I.D." She says as she hands me two slips of paper.

I rummage through my bag and grab my wallet. I open it and show her My drivers license before snapping it shut and shoving it away. I grab the fancy pen she set on top of the counter and begin to fill out the form.

When I finish I hand them to her and she smiles. She sets the paper aside and hands me two plastic keys.

"Your room is on the sixth floor, room 544. Enjoy your stay dear." She says as I grab hold of my luggage.

"Thanks! I'm sure I will!" She smiles as I walk over to the couch Christina is lounging on.

"Are you ready?"

"YESSS lets go!" She squeals and grabs her luggage.

We get in the elevator and head to the sixth floor. We get there quickly and scurry down the grand hallway to find our room. We find it soon enough and I swipe my key. It doesn't work the first time so I try it again. It still doesn't work. I groan and try again.

It still won't work.

"let me try." Christina says and grabs her key. She slides it over and it still doesnt work.

"Come on!" I grunt and kick the door.

"Need some help?" I look up and see a tan skinned boy. He has Chocolate brown hair and eyes. He is quite Handsome.

"That would be nice." I say with a shy smile.

"Here, your not putting it in the lock the right way." He grabs my key and flips it around. He slides it through the lock and the door pops open almost immediately.

"Thank you so much!" Christina starts gushing instantly. I say thank you also and grab my suitcase. He nods with a wink before strutting off. I look at Christina and she looks at me. We stare at each other before we burst out laughing.

"He was hot!" Christina exclaims before walking into the room.

"Not as hot as Four, but he's getting there." I say with a slight giggle. I step through the door and shut it softly. I turn around and gasp.

When you walk in there is a small kitchen to your left and to your right is a couch and two small chairs. There is a tv stand with a TV propped on it. I walk in and take in how large this place is. There is a wall separating the kitchen from a small closet and the bathroom. I walk out and see two beds with a bunch of pillows. On the end of the bed is a basket with a big red ribbon on it. I smile and look out the glass sliding door that leads to a white, wooden Balcony.

"Tris.. This place is huge."

"I know, I was expecting a small, dirty, cheaper room..." I say in amazement.

"What's in the basket?"

"I don't know..." I walk over and push the red ribbon back. I pull out two pairs of sunglasses, sunscreen, lots of lotion and bath salts, chocolate, other types of candy,and I stop I inspect the last item before screaming and throwing it across the room.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Christina grabs my shoulder and looks at my flushed face of embarrassment .

I snatch the note hanging in the abstract ribbon. I then begin to read it aloud.

"Beatrice, I really hope you enjoy your first spring break and happy early birthday. I packed you up a little something, as by now you have probably found. The sunglasses are for you and Christina, because I'm sure you forgot to bring some, as well as the sunscreen." I blush at how my mother knew that I'd forget that, then face palm because I did.

"The lotion and salts are for you two as well. Now the candy you two split, no being selfish!" I can practically hear her scolding me.. "Now That box. That is in case you meet any new friends, if you know what I mean. I want you to be careful! Your still young!"

I hear Christina laugh and I groan

"Now once you finish reading this I have a few things tucked inside the envelope for you! Have a safe trip, and be safe! I expect a call daily To make sure your okay. I hope you have a lot of fun, this is your first spring break. Make the memories last. I love you, mom. " I say finishing the card.

"Your mom is hilarious." She says shaking her head.

"Don't encourage her." I laugh and open the envelope further. I pull out a food lion and Harris Teeter gift card. I smile as to seeing how my mom wants to make sure we're taken care of.

"lets start unpacking!" I say setting the card back in the basket and carrying it over to the kitchen counter. On my way back to the beds I grab my suitcase. I set it on the one closest to the glass door. I quickly unzip it and pull out my folded clothes. I stack them according to what they are and do a mental check list.

Three tanks, one t-shirt, three sun dresses, four swimsuits, four pairs of shorts, one pair of heels, two pairs of sandals, one pair of socks, two pajama shirts, three pajama pants, One nightgown, my teal robe and slippers, and my make-up bag.

Wow. I brought a lot of clothing.

I shake my head and pull out my curling iron, flat iron, and hair dryer. I walk into the bathroom and place them under the sink. Then I grab my shampoo and conditioner and put it in the shower.

* * *

><p>It's 12:39 When we finish unpacking. It only took us about a half hour.<p>

I still can't believe the time. We left our apartment at about five, got on the plane at six a.m, got off at about eight thirty, got our rental at nine fifteen, and got our room at ten... Well more like got inside our room.

I have been keeping track of the time, why I don't know.

"Should we go shopping?" I heard Christina ask as I stretch. I climb off my bed and nod.

"I think we should, that way when we get back we an spend the rest of the day on the beach." She sighs dreamily at the though and grabs her purse.

"Keys?" She asks with a smirk. I grab my purse and dig inside t until I pull out the car keys and toss them to her.

"Your driving?"

"You bet."

"Cool lets go." I say and sling my purse on my shoulder as I run to the door.

We quickly run out of the hotel and towards the parking lot. We jump into the cute little buggy and quickly put the top down.

"Music?"

"Of course!"

We listen to a catchy pop song until she pulls into the Food Lion parking lot.

"Let's check this place out first."

"good idea, I don't feel like getting lost again looking for the Harris Teeter." Christina swats my arm and opens the door. The warm, salty air pushes my hair off my shoulders and lets it get tangled in the warm wind. We quickly enter the store and I instantly shiver at how cold it is.

"man, why do they put the air conditioning up so high?"

"probably because of the scorching temperatures outside."

"I can't believe it's so warm during April!"

"I know!"

I grab a cart and make my way into the store. Christina lags behind, noting every cute boy she sees. The store is pretty packed as other college students Stock up for their own fun during Spring Break.

"Trissss! Slow down this is heavy!" I hear Christina call and I stop.

"What?" She drops a rather large pack of some fruity type beer into the cart. Christina has been twenty-one since November, and never wastes a moment to drink. I sigh and shake my head.

"Don't get to drunk over this vacation, you'll want to remember it right?"

"Stop being a party pooper!" She whines and slaps my back "Get something you like too!" I shake my head at her again and laugh.

"Come on, let's get some junk food!" She laughs and nods in agreement.

By the time we finish we have three twenty-four packs of canned soda, plenty of Chips, cookies, and any sweet you could think of, vegetables, fruits, and anything we find necessary to live off of.

when we finish loading them into the trunk I look at Christina.

"I feel like we forgot something.."

"me too." I shake my head and shut the trunk.

"I'm going to put the cart back. Maybe we'll remember by then." she nods in agreement and climbs into the car.

I walk briskly to the car, enjoying the warm air bouncing off my face. I shove the cart back into the rack of them and spin around. A goggle full of boys walk by laughing carrying a lot of bags. One in the back though was carrying a cooler and that's when it hit me! We don't have a cooler!

I run back to the car and hop inside to see Christina texting Someone.

"We don't have a cooler!" She looks up and nods.

"We don't do we? We can't buy one.. We can't take one at home."

"Maybe there's one at the hotel?"

"Yeah! let's check that out! Then we can go start the party on the beach!" She throws her fist in the air before starting the car and speeding to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me ma'am?" I say to the old lady at the desk After we had finished putting the groceries away the best we could in the cute little kitchen.<p>

"Oh hello dear, what do y'all need?"

"we were uh.. Um wondering if by any chance.. You um.."

"Spit it out sweet pea." She said giving me a pointed glance

"We need a cooler." Christina cut in

"Oh! A cooler?"

"Yes, we were wondering if by chance you happen to have one we could borrow?"

She smiled at us and shook her head.

"Well it's your lucky day, someone just happened to leave one behind when they left earlier this week."

"Are you serious?" I squeal

"yes I am sweetheart." She stands and walks into the back room. A second later she comes out with a white and red cooler.

"Oh my goodness thank you!'' I say and take it from the old ladies grasp

"Enjoy you stay!" She chuckles at our retreating backs.

We quickly make our way to our room and set the cooler aside.

"Beach time!" Christina squeaks and runs to grab her swimsuit. I run to my clothes and change into my teal swimsuit. It has white halter straps and a small bow tied in the front from them. The bottoms are teal also and have two white thin bows titled on the sides, making it my favorite.

When I finish I grab a beach bag I packed and throw a book, My camera, the sunglasses, sunscreen, lip balm, and my phone in it. I look over just as Christina waltzes out of the bathroom in a flaming yellow bikini. She smiles and Walks to the fridge.

"What do you want in the cooler?" She asks as she grabs two of her fruity little drinks.

"Just pop in two of those.. " she holds up a can of Pepsi and I nod "yeah." I walk over to her and open the cooler, then I open the freezer and grab all the ice trays. I dump the ice into the cooler and stack the drinks in for her.

"Here put some water in." She puts in three bottles of water and I shove the lid back on the cooler.

"Ready?" I ask as she grabs her beach bag

"Of course I am!" She squeals I smile and grab my bag.

"Who's carrying the cooler?"

"You are!" She laughs and shoves it into my hands

"Fine.. lets go!"

We scurry down the hallway and into the elevator. We hit the main floor and fly down to it. We make our way to the back doors of the resort, which are open and step out onto the wooden deck. An old couple sits to our right and smiles warmly at us. To our left is a few younger kids and a family of five.

"Chris! We forgot towels!" I say and face palm.

"shit.." she mumbles so I only hear.

"Towels are over there." Says a male voice and I look up. It's the guy with the brown hair and brown eyes again.

"Oh? Thanks!" I say with a tight smile and grab two off of a stack.

"Yay! Thanks dude!" Christina calls At him before racing down the steps and towards the sand.

The sand has tourists everywhere, and I note most them as college kids. I look to my left and see beach houses lining the strip of beach and to my right it's the same, just there is a giant boardwalk with shops everywhere and a Ferris wheel.

"This place is amazing!" I call out and run down the stairs.

I feel my feet smack against the warm, grainy, white sand and sigh. This is just what I needed. I stop running until I stop next to Christina, whom has already laid her towel down and is sun screening up.

I set my towel down next to hers and then set the cooler on the corners of both the towels so they don't blow away. I set my bag down next to the cooler after I pull the sunscreen out of it. I instantly start rubbing some on my arms, legs, and stomach. I have Christina get my back before I lay down.

"It's so warm out."

"I know, I love it already." Christina pulls her phone out and plays some music. I sing along for a while before I decide to take a walk.

"I'll be back in a bit, watch my stuff."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm checking out all the hotties.." She says with a wink. I smirk and walk away.

This place is so nice. Its so warm, it's so, so homey feeling. I love it here. The white sand, blue sky, aqua ocean, everything is perfect from the quaint gift shops to the the enormous Ferris Wheel.

Suddenly I feel as if I'm being watched.. Intently. But before I can look to see who's watching me, I hear Christina Screeching and I look to see her running rapidly at me and pointing to something on my right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OMG THANK TOU EVERYBODY FOR 10,000 VIEWS! :) :) :)**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. I love the beach, so the next few chapters should/may be good.**

**I am doing a lot of research just to make sure all my descriptions of the beach and hotel/resort are spot on or close to spot on. I think I'm going to end up making some places up.. But ya know it is a story. If y'all could help me come up with some names for a restaurant and a concert hall, that would be amazing! **

**...**

**Sorry for any typos or spelling/grammar errors **

**I want to take a moment and thank the review I got from a guest, this update is for you :)**

**Im going to try to update close to everyday or every other day, because I'm going to have a lot more fun writing this, due to this story getting very close to the climax.**

**Thank you for any other reviews, I enjoyed getting them.**

**Thanks for any fave/follows**

**Byeee**

**~Emma**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 whoop whoop.**

**Yay. I feel accomplished**.

* * *

><p>I look to my right and see... A shark eating Four Eaton!<p>

No I'm just kidding. :p

* * *

><p>I look to my right and see a little kid struggling to stay afloat in the water.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" I grab Christina's wrist.

"We need to do something!"

"yeah, I know! Your a good swimmer go get the kid!"

I don't answer, I turn to the water and dive in. I instantly start swimming to the small child. A wave sends me under and I come up coughing and sputtering. But I continue onward. I Finally reach the kid, and see its a girl.. Maybe five or six.

Just as I reach out to help her back to shore another wave comes and sends us both under with a crushing force. I feel my body smash into the sand and salt water gets shoved down my throat. I push myself up and take long gulps of air. I look around and note that the girl is not up yet. I panic mentally and start feeling around. I finally see a brown head pop up a few feet away and swim towards it. I grab the girl before she goes under again and hold her up on my waist.

she coughs and takes a lot of deep breaths. She looks at me and I see tears staining her sweet little eyes.

"shh, its going to be okay. Don't cry." I say and she sobs onto my shoulder.

I turn and face the hotel again only to realize..We are out really deep. My feet don't even touch the ground anymore. I gulp and gently rub circles on the little girl's back.

"Can you hold on if I give you a piggy back?" I ask, trying to calm her down and myself.

she sniffles and nods. I let her climb on me until she felt secure with her tiny arms linked around my neck. I smile and start kicking my legs forward. I slowly but surly make progress and soon I'm walking onto the sand and towards a crowd of awaiting people.

"ANNIE! FOR PETE'S SAKE! WILL YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" An angry, yet relived looking women cries and runs to us.

"I'm sorry mama, I just wanted to go swimming." She said as I set her down.

"In her defence, the current is quite strong."

"Oh thank! You dear, are a true hero!"

"Oh, I'm just glad I could help." I say with a timid smile. I'd feel really guilty if I just let her thank me for something that I did to help, not for praise.

"yeah, thank you… uh what's your name?" The little girl asks with a shy smile As she clings to her mother, or whom I assume is her mom.

"I'm Tris." I say with a laugh.

"I will never be able to thank you enough!" Her mother cries, tightly hugging her child.

"Don't worry about it." I say and walk away. I know, rude of me, but I hate the attention.

"That was amazing Tris! " Christina says as she runs up to me.

"I suppose, I guess I went for a unwanted swim."

"Oh come on, cheer up! Lets go celebrate!"

"what For? Doing whats right?"

"Sure!"

"You find any excuse to go get wasted, don't you?"

"I wouldn't call it that.. I'd call it more of a 'boy hunting' kind of thing." I chuckle and shake my head.

"I don't want to go 'boy hunting'" I say using air quotes.

"Oh come on! Tris you can't devote your whole life to a superstar you will probably never see again!" She says and I throw her a glare.

"Chris! We still text! And besides-"

"No, I'm not going to hear it. So what, you two kissed! Big whoop!"

"I can't believe you!" I say and quickly grab my things."

"Come on, he's a superstar. He probably gets laid every other weekend."

"CHRIS!" I cry and glare at her. Man if looks could kill. She'd have gotten hit by a train, then a shark would've popped out of the ocean and bit her head off.

"I'm sorry. But will you please go?"

"…"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"…fine…" I say after a moment.

"Yayyyyyyy! OMG this will be soooo much fun! We'll be partying on our first night!"

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly, still a little angry at her for what she said.

"Cool, come on! I have a dress you'd look great in!" She squeals and runs up the sand.

* * *

><p>Soon enough we are at a local hot spot called The Pit. It's a cute little place, besides it's name. It is a little, old shack (not literally) it has sand on the floor from people tracking it in, but no one cares. It is located a few miles away from the hotel and has an amazing view of the ocean.<p>

Then again, I don't know why I'm even here, Im not old enough to drink. I find this whole thing pointless to be honest.

"Lets go danceeee!" Chris says, obviously already having had a beer or two.

"I don't kn-" she doesn't even let me finish, she grabs my arm and pulls me to the dance floor.

"Stop sulking about lover boy! Find someone newww!" She screeched and I grunt.

"Christina please." Then a upbeat-pop song comes on and I feel a smile form on my face.

"Seee, you wanna have fun!"

"It is vacation.."

Then we both start jumping around and flipping our hair. We laugh when we bump heads and scream along with the music.

After about ten songs we decide to split up and get a drink, Christina a fruity alcoholic drink, and me a plain cola.

I lean against the bar and take a long, slow sip of it as I feel someone's presence beside me. I look and see a male, maybe a year or two older than me.

"Hello, you." he drawls out and winks. I shake my head and turn around again.

"What's your name beautiful?" I hear him say and I take a step away.

"That is classified information." I say and he chuckles

"well, I don't care. Lets get out of here, why don't we?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh no." I say with a gasp.

"why? What's wrong with that?" He says and wraps an arm around my waist.

"You, You pig!" I shout and pull away.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!"

"Eww. Just stay away from Me.." I say, slowly backing away.

"I'll go easy on you."

"Stay away from me!" I say, disgust dripping from my voice.

"Highly unlikely.." He smirks and snakes his arm around my shoulder. I give him a glare as he starts to lean in to kiss me. I smack him and slip form his drunken Form.

"Oww." He says and smirks even larger "I like em' feisty ." I glare and kick his knee. He falls back with a grunt and now I smirk.

"I prefer a gentleman." I say and walk away, making sure to kick some sand up on him.

When I find Christina, she's talking to a group of guys.

"Trissss!" She shouts and grabs my arm.

"Hey Chris." I say and look over the guys. There are four of them.

"Tris, this is Josh.." She points to a blonde with blue eyes

"James.." A male with brown hair and Some-what army green colored eyes.

"Mason.." A guy with blonde hair and warm brown eyes

"Ass.." She laughs and I see a guy with a black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Ass?" I ask, my lip curling in confusion

"No, it's Aspen. She likes to call me that though."

"Oh. Interesting name.."

"blame my father." I laugh and look them all over again. Aspen is about 5'11 as well as James. Mason is about 6'00 and Josh is really short at what I presume to be 5'7.

"It's nice to meet you Tris." I hear someone say and I see it was Mason talking.

"You too. I like your shirt." He was wearing a t-shirt that happened to be the same shade as my favorite color.

"Well thank you! Now you know I don't need to tell you, but I like that dress." He says with a wink. I blush and look down. I was wearing one of Christina's sundresses and wedges. I smile and turn to Christina Again.

"How'd you all meet?"

"Oh she just waltzed over and booted the other girls we were talking to away." Josh said laughing.

"Yeah, we'll one was my girl friend." James groaned and pushed by me with a sarcastic smile. I roll my eyes and Mason speaks

"don't sweat it, he's always like that."

"Then how does he have a girlfriend?" They all burst out laughing as I sit there with a straight face..

"I don't know. She's some goth chick." they all chuckle.

"Are any of you single?" Christina bluntly asks. I kick her under the table and she giggles.

"Actually yes." Mason answers looking at me. I blush and look anywhere but his eyes. " me and Aspen are." He says and nudges Aspen with his elbow.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend." Josh says with dreamy eyes.

"Oh is she here? I bet she's wonderful!" I say enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she's just with some other friends of her's"

"are you guys locals?" Christina asks as Josh waves his hands at someone.

"yes we are." Aspen answers and a brunette comes over.

"Hey guys! I'm Jen, it's nice to meet ya'll!" She says giving me a hug.

"Oh uh hi, I'm Tris." I say kind of awkwardly.

"Oh I like that name!" She says and wraps an arm around Josh's waist."

"Thanks." I smile as her and Josh walk away, leaving me, Christina, Aspen, and Mason.

"Are you guys locals?"

"No, we're here for spring break." Christina says and I check my phone for the time.

"Oh college girls."

"Yeah.. Uh Chris I'm going to head out.."

"Oh. I don't want to leave yet though.." She says giving me a pleading look.

"I'm sure one of these kind young men wouldn't mind giving you a ride back to the hotel, right?" I winked at Aspen and he nodded his head with a smile.

"Sure we will."

"Great! You two better not be like murders, because if I find my friend dead.. She won't be the only one whose kicked the bucket." I say with a glare.

"No way Tris! We're perfectly safe!" Mason says putting his hands up in defense.

"good." I say and walk away.

* * *

><p>When I get home I changed Into my pajama shorts and favorite sweatshirt. I quickly settle into a chair on the balcony and watched the sunset while reading. I sigh a content sigh and set my book aside.<p>

I see happy couples walking along the shore line as the ocean slowly makes waves and sends them crashing.

Without thinking I'm walking into my hotel room and changing. I put on a pair of light wash, high-waisted jean shorts then I take off my sweatshirt to revile a crop top that says 'Salt hair, Don't care'.

I want to look semi-okay.

I run out of my hotel room and scurry to reach the beach. When I run out the door I'm hit with a cool ocean breeze. I smile and run down the wooden steps.

When my feet hit the sand, I take a moment to let my toes squish it. I smile and head to the shore line.

I stand for a moment looking at the sunset, the way the orange fades into the pink, and how they mix in the middle. I start humming as I begin to walk down the beach.

I watch as lights slowly start to glisten, signaling the night coming. I watch the boardwalk from my spot, how the pier jets out into the water or how the Ferris wheel is beginning to slow.

Suddenly I feel a knot in my stomach.. The same one I felt earlier today.. Like I'm being watched…

I turn around, but see no one. Well no one looking at me. I shake it off and continue walking.

at least I try to continue walking, but I can not stop the knot in my stomach. I sigh and sit in the sand, not caring if I get my butt sandy.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I hate this feeling… but when I get it, I'm usually right…someone must be watching me.

I pick up a seashell and toss it towards the water. It lands a few feet away with a small splash, sending little drops of water flying. It's not like they mattered though, not in the huge ocean.

I trace shapes into the sand as wind whips and pushes my hair around me, oh how I love that feeling. I close my eyes and lean my head back.

"What a coincidence, Your actually here.." A heard a deep, rich voice say.

I feel my eyes pop open and widen largely.

Its him.

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY!**

**My mom thought it'd be fun if I took a 'break from technology', so that means she takes my phone and iPad. But no worries! I wrote up some snipits of chapters in notes on my iPod.. But now I need to copy and paste them onto here somehow…**

**Anyways, I'm not supposed to be on right now… but I snook it for you guys! Shhh! Don't tell on me! :p**

**I'm sorry for any errors, I didn't have time to edit!**

**thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Ill update as soon as I get my chubby hands on this again!**

**byeee**

**-Emma-**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY THEO JAMES! ! ! ! He's getting so old. 30 :D it seems like just yesterday he was 29… oh wait… he was! :)**

**But Yo yo yo! It's chapter 16!**

**yay!**

**GOOD NEWS. Guess who got their electronics back?**

**Meeee! Yay now I can write more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

**Did that again just in case :)**

**previously…**

_"What a coincidence, Your actually here.." A heard a deep, rich voice say._

_I feel my eyes pop open and widen largely._

_Its him_

* * *

><p>I spin quickly and sure enough there he stood.<p>

His muscular arms pouring out of his tank top. His perfect face is covered with a pair of black sunglasses and he has the slightest smudge of sunscreen on his nose.

"Four?" I ask in a squeak and hop up from the sand

"Fancy meeting you here." He says and grabs my hand.

"I-I how?"

"How? How what?"

"How, how did you just happen to show up here?"

"Same way I'm kicking off a tour a little bit away."

"No way! There is no way I'm that lucky!" I say and clutch his hand.

"Your the one talking, I thought I was about stuck only being able to text you!" He chuckles and embraces me in a hug. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and leans down to rest his chin on my shoulder. I follow suit, only difference being that my face was being smushed into his chest. I breathe in his manly sent before he pulls back And holding me at arms length.

"Im so glad your here." I whisper and he nods

"Im staying for about a week. Maybe more, maybe less."

"What about your concert?"

"I'm driving up to the town."

"How far is it?"

"An hour or two at the most."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but lets not worry about that. when did you get to town?"

"Oh uh… earlier today."

"Oh really? Your already sporting a tan."

"Im surprised you noticed." I say looking at the sand.

"How couldn't I? I notice everything about you…"

I blush and look at his beautiful eyes.

"Where are you staying?"

"In that hotel." He says pointing to the same hotel me and Christina are staying in.

"Really?"

"yeah, why would I lie?" He asks.

"I'm staying in that hotel." He smiles and shakes his head.

"So I heard."

"huh?"

"My buddy, Zeke, said he helped someone open their door today, someone who happened to look just like you.." I flush in remembrance and bit my lip.

"He told you? Wait Zeke? As in the guy who plays guitar for you?"

"The one and only."

"Oh my god. If Christina knew, she would kill me, than you, than me again. " he laughs and grabs my hand again. He starts walking, and pulls me along with him. He swings our arms back and fourth and rubs his thumb over my knuckles.

"Im so glad your here." I mumble timidly

"Me too." He looks down at me and smiles softly. "Tris I, I think…" he stops and shakes his head.

"What? Four you can tell me anything."

"Tris, I think I, I might love you.…" I feel my eyes widen and I hear someone gasp. Than I realize I was the one who gasped.

And I know why.

Four, as in the singer Four, just told me he loved me. Wait no, he said he might love me. I feel light headed.

"I don't want to tell you until I'm sure… I don't want to go to quick and ruin this." He says softly

"Well maybe you should start a chart and keep track." I say a moment later

"Honestly Tris, I don't think I need to." I smile and look at him.

"I don't need to either." His eyes widen just slightly. If I wasn't looking right into them, I wouldn't have noticed.

We stare a each other, and say nothing. We stay like this until he starts to lean in and my stomach does a flip. Our lips are just centimeters away…

Then his phone rings.

We both jump apart,me with a yelp of surprise. He gives me a sympathetic look and mouths sorry as he answers the phone call. I sigh and walk to the right a little, I want to give him some privacy. Never have I hated a phone more.

He walks over with a sad smile "Hey, I'm sorry but I got to go." I feel myself drown in disappointment.

"Oh, okay." I say with A weak smile.

"Dumb Uriah got drunk again." He growls and I laugh

"Christina is probably wasted as well."

"Oh. Why aren't you with her?" He asks as we slowly walk to the hotel.

"I was for a while. Then we meet these boys.."

"Ohhhh. she went home with one of them."

"NO! Not like that. One of them are bringing her ."

"Oh. Ohhh. Sorry." He says when I smack his arm.

"Yeah, I wanted to leave early. Some drunk guy got all up in my face too, so I just wanted to leave ."

"Geez really? You really have some great luck." He says and chuckles.

"Yeah. I know." I look at the ground, in search for seashells. I see something pearly white sticking out of the sand and grab it. When I pull it out I rinse it in the water and inspect it. I smile and squeal quietly when I see it's half a sand dollar.

"Hey look what I found!" I shout to him and he turns around,

Holding the other half.

I shake my head and he grins.

" this has to mean something." He says and places the two together. They fit perfectly.

I smile and he grabs my waist, setting the sand dollars aside in his short pockets. He pulls me close and locks lips with mine. I feel my eyes widen, obviously surprised.

And we forget if Uriah or Chris are drunk, we forget about where we need to be, we forget about everything and just enjoy each others presence.

* * *

><p>Two hours later..<p>

I walk cautiously through the door of our hotel room, if Christina's here and I'm not I'll have lots of questioning.

"Tris! There you are! geez! Where were you?!" She demands and I inwardly groan. So close.

"I went for a jog, and got carried away… you know how I am." I force a laugh and she eyes me suspiciously.

"You went for a jog in that?" She asks critically.

"No, I went for a walk, okay?" I say and grab my pajamas from earlier. I quickly change in the bathroom and wash my face.

"Im not going to even argue with you. " she sighs and surfs the channels.

"Good. How was your night?" I ask her and I'm actually surprised she's not completely wasted.

"It was fun until Mason wouldn't let me drink anymore!" She yells "That party pooper!" I laugh at her and walk to the fridge. I open the freezer and grab a pint of ice cream.

"I'm glad someone was looking out for you" I say grabbing a spoon and sitting on my bed. I dig into the Ice cream just as my favorite show comes on.

"Wanna watch?"

"YESSS!" I say and show a spoonful of the delectable Cookie dough ice cream in my mouth.

* * *

><p>Later I'm still up, sitting on the balcony in the dark. I'm just staring out into space.<p>

"Hey Tris?" I hear Christina sleepily say

"yeah?" I say letting the sound of the ocean encircle me

"Get some sleep."

"I'll get some in a bit."

"Don't make me drag your sorry butt to bed."

"Don't worry, I'll be in, in a few."

"Good." She mumbles, already asleep again.

It turns out I didn't get to sleep until 2:30 am. When I finally do I let myself sink into the plush bed, and darkness engulfed me instantly.

I had a dreamless sleep, so when I felt someone shaking my shoulder I woke up quickly.

"Come on, get your lazy ass up! We're going to breakfast!" She smiled at me and pulled my covers away.

I groaned and rolled over. I really didn't want to go.

"What freaking time is it?" I moan and throw a pillow over my head.

"6:45. We have to be outa here by 7:00 if we want a good seat. "

"Your kidding right?"

"No why?"

"I barely got four hours of sleep."

"How unfortunate." She mumbles and throws some clothes on me. I toss the pillow aside and sit up. On top of me is a short, white sun dress.

"Im not wearing that."

"The hell you won't." I stand slowly and glare. Can't I just wear shorts and a t-shirt?

After a moment and finding no point in arguing with her, I walk into the bathroom and change into the dress. By the time I'm ready, I have little make-up on, and my hair in a Fishtail braid.

"You look nice." She tossed some wedges at my feet and motions for me to put them on.

"Come on! I feel like a freaking Barbie doll." I complain as I shove my feet into the uncomfortable shoes.

"Lets get going, it's already 7:02."

"since when were you the responsible one? Shouldn't you have a hang over?"

"I didn't drink that much last night." She smilies and walks out the door, leaving her purse behind.

I laugh because I just called her responsible. I grab our purses and walk out the door, locking it.

* * *

><p>We pull up in front of a restaurant called 'The beach dog' and we get out of the car. I had driven, knowing we'd get here quicker.<p>

"This looks like a nice place."

"I know, I looked the menu up, they have some amazing sounding things on the menu!"

"Food." That's my motivation. I fly through the doors, hearing my stomach grumbling. But when I do that I run right into someone.

I land on my but with a 'oomph' and look up embarrassed. But then I see the person I ran into. How can I be mad?

Its Four.

"You look good Tris." He says with a smirk and he holds out his hand. I take it and he lifts me off the ground effortlessly.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I wink and he smirks wider.

"I know." He says, and flips the hair he doesn't have.

" who's this Tris?" Christina asks looking him up and down.

I look at him and shake my head, but his smirk grows even wider somehow

"You should know who I am." He says and cocks his head, most likely giving her a pointed look behind his sunglasses.

"Um excuse me, but would I be asking if I knew?" She snaps and he chuckles.

"You seem like the type my friends into." she scoffs and looks at her neon-pink nails. "Anywho.. I'm Four, it's nice to meet you." He holds his hand out and my mouth drops.

"Pa-lease. " she says and smacks his hand away.

"What?"

"Why would I believe a cocky, arrogant-" he takes his sunglasses off and she shuts up. Meanwhile I'm Face palming.

" Oh my gosh! You actually are Four!"

"Why would I lie?"

"Ahhhhhh!" She screams and looks at me. "You didn't tell me he was here, you lucky son of a bitch! " she yells "waiiiit. That's where you were last night, out with lover boy huh?"

I look down flushed. Oops.

"Oh my god! Your Four! Your actually Fourrrrr!" She screams again.

"Yes I am. Now I have to go, but Tris will you meet me on the beach?"

"Sure ." I say with a smile

"Hey! You can't ditch me all week!" Christina whines.

"Sorry, I call dibs." Four says and smiles victoriously.

"Uh no. I'm not a toy. Nose goes only." I tell them with a laugh.

Four automatically slams his hand to his nose.

"Ha sucker!" He yells at Christina and begins to walk away.

Chris just stands there, mouth a gap.

"Ill see you later." He winks at me and walks away.

After a moment I laugh and grab Christina's wrist. "Come on, lets get some food."

"I hate you, you know that right?"

'' why do you hate me?"

"You get to spend spring break with a superstar. " I shake my head and enter the restaurant.

Soon we're sitting at a table in the back and looking over the menu.

"What can I get you two ?" A sweet voice asks. I see a old woman and smile.

"Can I have some water?"

"Coffee please."

"Y'all ready to order, or do ya' need a bit longer?"

"Chris?"

" oh yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, what can I getcha'?" She smile and pulls out her yellowing notepad and pen.

"Strawberry pancakes for me." I say automatically.

"Kay. And for you?"

"bacon and ham omelet. "

"Toast or muffin?"

"toast, wheat bread please."

"Okay, I'll go put these orders in." She grabs the menus and walks away.

* * *

><p>After our breakfast, which I must say was fantastic, we headed back to the hotel. Once we get there Christina runs to her clothes and starts pulling random stuff out,<p>

"Since your going to spend the day with him.. Your going to wear what I tell you to." She smiles sarcastically and hands me a bundle of clothes.

I grunt and just put them on, once again not arguing. She is going to be alone all day.

She picked out a yellow bikini, a white crop-top that says 5sos on it, and really short jean cutoffs.

I give her a weird look and ask " why am I wearing a band t-shirt?"

"to show him you don't only care about his music."

"That's stupid." She smiles and hands me my purse.

"I don't care." She shoves a pair of sandals into my hands before saying "have fun!" And slamming the door.

I sigh and slowly make my way to the beach. When I get there he is already waiting. When he sees me he smiles, then he sees my shirt and shakes his head.

"Traitor." He says as I come to stand next to him

"well hello to you too." I smirk and shove the sandals into my brown fringe purse.

"Sorry, but really? Couldn't it be anyone else?"

"It was all Christina. " I laugh and look at him. I take in all his features. "So what do you want to do? Go check out the boardwalk?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

Man, I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**YAYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE.**

**Sorry for any typos, yet again I didn't have time to edit it. Sorry**

**So I like the first half of it, I don't really like the second half. So sorry if it sucks. **

**I've had three tests this week, I studied.. But I'm pretty sure I failed. :D **

**Anyways, SOMEONE CAUGHT THE CHARACTERS I INTRODUCED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Yes, I did base them off of characters from the selection series. **

**Mason=Maxon**

**Aspen=Aspen**

**and so on. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I loved them! **

**Byeeee**

**~Emma **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE**

**Im sorry but I didn't get too edit, so all typos are on me. **

**Sorry again.**

**sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick, and I slept like all day. But to make up for it, I'm going to put lots of Fourtris fluff in this chapter for you guys**

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV:<strong>

We ended up going to the boardwalk, which I was kinda excited about.

I look over at Trisand smile to myself as I see she is humming along to the music playing from the radio, her hair is blowing from the air conditionIng in my truck, and she looks so carefree. I love it.

She looks at me and smiles, oh how I love that smile. I wish I had a camera, then I'd take her picture so I'll be able to look at it whenever I'm sad. She seems to brighten my day, make it better.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because your beautiful." She laughs and I look back towards the road.

"Thank you, it's just really cliché."

"What? Saying random, true facts."

"Oh Four." She smiles and looks out the window.

"would you prefer the windows down?"

She looks back at me and nods again. I turn off the ac and let the windows roll down. She squeals and sticks her head out it.

"Your like a dog, but the prettiest one I've ever seen." She laughs and says something, just I couldn't hear her over the wind whipping threw out the car.

We finally pull up to the parking lot and get out.

"Make sure when you get back to your hotel you tell your friend I'm sorry for stealing you all day."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind. She's probably just 'boy hunting'" she smirks and shakes her head "that or she we t to find the guys we meet last night at the pit place." I feel my stomach drop.

Is she not interested in me? Did I do something wrong.

Holy Shit. Was I just friend-zoned?

"Four?"

"huh?" I look at her and she's waving her hand in front of my face.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in them.. I like you." I feel relief fly through my body

"oh. Okay. Good. Whoa. You had me worried." I laugh nervously.

"No, trust me.. but I think it's you I should be worried about."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"Your a superstar, you can practically have any girl you want." She says and looks down.

"Well, that girl is you." She looks up at me and smiles warmly.

"I…um…uh…"

I smirk and pull her into a embrace. When she looks up I lean down, and she gets up on her tip toes and presses her lips against mine.

I seriously think I'm in love

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's POV<strong>

We pull apart when we both need air and he smiles shyly down at me.

"c'mon, lets go." He grabbed my hand and leads me to the wooden steps of the boardwalk.

"Whoa. Look at this place." I say amazed and pull my phone out. "I need a picture."

"Take one for me." He says huskily and I want to melt on the spot.

I begin taking pictures to clear my mind off that, and so I don't look like a creepy fool.

"That ones good." He says, looking over my shoulder and pulling up a picture. I look down and laugh

"Your so vain!" It was a picture he popped in front of.

"No. I. Am. Not." He says in a high-pitched voice And waves his hand. "Your just jealous your not as fabulous as me." I shake my head at him.

"Your right I'm _sooo_ jealous." I start playing with my hair and pretend to be chomping on gum. "Like Oh. My. God. Look at your hair, to perfect. I can't even."

Then I scream as he throws me over his shoulder and saunters down the wooden boardwalk.

"I knew you liked it." He says and I kick my feet.

"Put me down!" I laugh as he starts bouncing up and down. "Please?!" I feel a laugh erupt from his chest, from my position and go into 'hysterics'

"Please, please pleaseeeee! I'll shout rape !" I cry and he stops. He roughly drops me, but still catches me before I hit the floor.

"Oh hell no. I am not ruining my reputation." We both start cracking up and he sets me down on my feet Gently.

"Thank you." I say with a fake huff and pretend to dust stuff off my shirt.

"Okay, okay I'm done now. You can be too. Please?"

"ew. Who are you and why are you talking to me?"

"Oh no! She doesn't remember me! No! Tris it's me! Four, the super handsome, famous pop star!" he shouts and I slap my hand over his mouth.

"Four!" I hiss "don't blow you cover!"

"I knew that would work!" He smirk victoriously and grabbed my hand.

"your such an idiot. Now a group of fangirls are headed your way." Now I smirk as his face falls

"Liar." He narrows his eyes and I laugh.

"I am not, look behind you." I point over his shoulder and he looks.

"Oh please, I know- shit your not lying!" he shouts and takes off

"Hey wait for me!"

"OH MY GOD!" and "AHHHHH FOURRRRR!" Fill my eardrums and I laugh. Oh he's in for a surprise. I step to the side and sit on a bench. I'll just wait for this to pass over. I watch about fifteen teenage girls run by, a dog chasing them all, and finally the Doug's owner chasing them. I laugh, shouldn't have picked me up.

* * *

><p>About a half-hour later I see Four walking towards me. I stand and meet him halfway.<p>

"Thanks for bailing on me." he says and I laugh

"sorry, getting trampled isn't my thing."

"Oh. Well are you hungry?" He asks grabbing my hand.

"Nah, but I'm kind of thirsty."

"Oh, are you?" He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Four!" I slap his shoulder "you pig!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought-" he cuts himself off by his own laughter.

"I'm going to find a lemonade stand." I say, red as a tomato and walk off.

"Hey wait up!" he chuckles and catches my wrist. "I'm sorry, but I'm a guy, what do ya expect?"

I giggle and shake my head "Good point. "

"Forgiven?"

"You never did anything, I was just embarrassed." I smile and step in line.

"okay, I don't like you mad."

"I dot like you mad either."

"you've never seen me mad?"

"I know, I just already know I won't like it."

"Okay, I'll try my best to never get mad."

"Good.." And soon I'm ordering a lemonade. Four had tried to buy it for me but I slapped him away.

Soon we are walking threw little quaint shops.

"Wow. Look at this." I hear Him say and I turn around. He nods his head at me "come here.' I do, I come to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Look at that." He points down at a ring behind a glass case.

I lean against the counter to get a better look and gasp.

"That's beautiful." I say and shake my head. The ring is simple, a gold band with two tiny diamonds on either side of an infinity shape.

"I know." He smiles at me and a women comes to the counter

"buying anything?"

"Oh no, just looking." I say before Four could say anything and she smiles.

"okay. Take your time." She smiles and disappears as fast as she came.

"Come on, can we go check out the shop next door? I saw something Christina might like!" He smiles down at me and nods. We exit the shop and enter the one next door.

I quickly see what I thought Kriss would like. I smile and grab it.

"Uh Tris?" I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"yeah?"

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back soon." I nod at him and he quickly leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV <strong>

I actually didn't go to the bathroom. But what she doesn't know, won't kill her. I smirk and slyly sneak into the shop.

I hope she doesn't get mad at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's POV<strong>

I take my time to purchase the neon-pink tank top, I know Christina will love. When I do I step outside the door and look for some sort of map To tell me where the restrooms are.

Then I feel a hand snake around my waist. "What ya looking for?" I smile At the voice and spin around.

"You." I say and prop myself on my tiptoes and kiss Four's nose.

He smiles and takes my hand. "Do you wanna go to the park?" He asks and points towards the spinning Ferris wheel.

"can we go another day? Chris would kill me if we went without her." He laughs and nods

"good reason. I don't want you dead. Shall we of swimming instead?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun." He smiles and leads us back to his truck. I plop on the leather seat and he shuts my door for me. "Thanks"

He smiles brightly and returns to the driver's seat. "I need to stop by my room, so do you want to meet me down there?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He nods and turns on the radio. I laugh when I hear the familiar pounding beat to A Luke Bryan song and I automatically sing along, but Four beats me to it.

"I got that real good feel good stuff

Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck

Rollin' on 35s

Pretty girl by my side

You got that sun tan skirt and boots

Waiting on you to look my way and scoot

Your little hot self over here

Girl hand me another beer, yeah." I laugh and start singing the next part with him, letting my arms fly around in an attempt to dance.

"All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown

But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out

Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat

Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner

Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right

Yeah, that's my kind of night!" We stop screeching out lyrics, while more like me, Four is a pop star.

"I'll meet you out there." I smile and hop out of the car. I run into the lobby and to the porch. I'm relieved when I see Christina already waiting down there. She is sitting in a beach chair talking to some guy.

Wait no. That's Aspen.

"Hey Tris!" Someone called and I turned my head slightly to the right. There stood Mason with James, Josh, Jen, some guy, and two other girls.

I walk down the wooden steps and walk over to them.

"Hey Mason! What's up?"

"The sky. Duh." He smirks and waves his friends closer.

"Very funny smart ass." I say and give Christina a small wave.

"Yeah, yeah. Tris meet James girlfriend Kayla." He gestures to a brown haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"hey." She nods at me and then her and James start making out.

"This is Marlee." He gestures to a blonde with vibrant brown eyes.

"Hey! OHMIGOSH! I like you already-" Mason cuts her off

"she's a bit hyper." She smacks him and I laugh. "I like her."

"Whatever, where'd Conner go?" Suddenly a tall guy with brown hair picks up Marlee and she screams.

"There you are!" Mason exclaims casually "Tris, this is Mason." He smiles and runs off with Marlee.

"Byeeee! It was super to meet youuuuu!" Marlee squeals out.

"hey Tris, who is this?" Four asks. I don't even need to second guess who it is, I know it's him.

"Four this is Mason, Josh, Jen, those two over there," I point to Kayla and James making out " are James and Kayla."

"Four?"

"Uh-"

"Four like the number? Was one, two, and three taken?" Mason asks and slaps him on the back.

"No, it's Four as in the days until Hanukah. Yes it's the number!" Four exclaims and I giggle.

"Oh, so your copying that pop star now?"

"Huh?"

"the name?"

Four just takes off his sunglasses with a sigh and gives him a charming smile

"You mean, me?" I just hear Mason let out a Gasp then he falls over.

I give Four a mortified look and he's just laughing his ass off.

"He fainted!" I exclaim and bend down to feel his pulse.

"he'll be fine." I hear Four insist and I groan

"But what If he's not, what if-"

"shh. Don't sweat it. Trust me?" I give him a hesitant glance, not quick sure what to do.

"I'll take care of him, you two go, enjoy yourselves." I look and see Josh.

"Are you sure?"

"positive."

"alright."

Four smirks and grabs my hand. He leads us over to Christina and Aspen.

"hey guys!" Christina says happily

"I got you something." I hand her the bag I've been clutching and she opens it excitedly. When she sees the shirt she squeals.

"AWWWW! Tris I love it! Thanks! Your the best, best friend ever!" She squeals and stands to hug me.

"Your welcome, uh me and Four are going to go for a swim." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere though, so plan your make-out Sesh somewhere else."

"Chris!" I shout and pull my shirt off.

"That's fine, she is right." Four whispers huskily and I blush

this should be fun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**When I stared this chapter today it was Christmas Eve, eve, but now it's Christmas Eve!**

***cue Christmas carol***

**"Im dreammming of a whiteeee Christmas, lalalallllllla"**

**Merry Christmas again, and happy holidays**

**Byeeeee**

**Yours Truly**


	18. Chapter 18

**ChapterChapter 1818!**

**imim repeatingrepeating myeselfmeyself!**

**lol. I'm done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris's pov<strong>

"Hey Tris?" Four whispers from beside me. We are laying in the sand on a blanket, under the stars. It's like a scene from a movie.

"Yeah?" I whisper ever so lightly, I could barley hear myself.

"Can you sing to me?" He mumbles and runs his fingers threw my hair. I flip over and smile, our noses touching.

"Im not the famous one here."

"But I like your voice. It's so soft." He whispers with a sleepy smile.

"Okay. What do you want me to sing?" He seems to think for a moment than smiles again.

"something you wrote."

"How do you know if I write music or not?"

"Tris. Don't start. I know things." He chuckles lightly and I smile

"Fine. Hmm. Lets see." I pause to think,"Okay ready?"

"Sure." I smile and rake my memory for the right words. Then I open my mouth and as the words flow out, I pretend I'm playing my acuostic guitar.

_"I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

And all _we know_

_Is touch and go_

_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannonball_

_Now all we know is don't let go_

_We are alone, just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs_

_Four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint_

_And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right"_

...

I say the last words, letting them drop lazily from my tongue.

"Tris, how have you not been noticed?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sit up and look down at him.

"Tris you sing like an angel."

"Your just being nice."

"No I'm not! Tris, listen to me?"

"Sure."

He smiles and I begin running my slender fingers threw his short, soft hair. My thumb runs over his check bone and I let it linger for a moment longer than necessary.

"Tris you could become something. Something big. I really believe that, and with my help-"

"Four I don't want to be Famous." I say cutting him off.

He huffs and flips on his side to face me

"Tris it would be so cool! We could tour together, and-"

"I don't want to be! I don't want people in my business everywhere I go! I'm a broken person! I don't want them to know my past!" I yell and flip to face away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tris." He sighs "I just got so caught up in the fact of how good you where, I didn't really think about how you'd feel."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"so are you really that broken?" He paused ''Wait, I'm not asking to be rude!"

"I know, and yeah I kinda am." I flip on my back and turn my head to him with a smile.

"Would you mind sharing?"

"Will you tell me your real name?"

"Oh, that's a tough one." He seems to contemplate it over in his head. "But if you really want to know it, sure." He says a moment later.

"Yay!" I say softly and then feel a frown slide onto my face. "When I was seventeen my brother, Caleb, left to become an solider. He was in the army for two years before coming home. He stayed for about three months before he decided to go back. Well he went back and two months later we learned that his camp was blown up." I feel tears slowly slip from my eyes. "There were no survivors, seventy men dead. They only found fifty-six bodies in the ruble. The rest seemed to have just vanished, Caleb's included." Now I was full out sobbing.

"Tris, I didn't realize-"

"No it's fine, it's nice to tell someone." I wipe my tears and continued "My mother broke down, and fell into a deep depression. I had to start college and leave them behind. That's when Peter raped me, I wasn't fully over my brother's death and then he made me worse. That's why I couldn't bare to tell my family, they were to upset, and besides anyone who saw my sulking assumed it was over my brother."

"that bastard." He growled and hugged me close.

"Then my parents started traveling, and I was alone. The only person I had was Christina. She helped me through everything. But just her wasn't enough, she was often to busy studying or out on dates. I didn't want to bother her with my petty-"

"they're not petty." He whispered and sent shivers down my spine

"Fine, my problems. So I just cried and locked myself in the bathroom. I'd cut myself with the razor blades and it was awful." I couldn't finish because I was sobbing into his chest.

"Tris, I want you to know I'm always here for you. Never doubt that.''

"I know." I say and sniffle. Then it was silent, we laid there and listened to the ocean, the soft waves crashing.

"My names Tobias." I heard Four say out of no where, his words cutting the silence like a sword.

"Tobias?"

"Yes." He says with a shaky breath

"I like it, it-"

"I hate it."

"Why?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Oh."

"I, I think I'm going to retire for the night." He says suddenly and hops up. He quickly grabs his shoes and runs off towards the hotel.

"Hey! Wait! Tobias!" I screamed after him.

Just he didn't wait, he didn't stop and come back. He just left me there, alone in the dark.

What a gentleman.

I groan and grab the blankets and my shoes. Why did he run away like that? What did I do wrong?

* * *

><p>The next Morning...<p>

"Tris are you almost ready ?"

"Yeah."

"There's a muffin waiting for you on the counter. I'm going to start the car, get the air running."

"Kay."

I make an 'o' shape with my mouth as I apply mascara, and then pull my hair into a messy, but stylish bun. I walk into the kitchen and grab the chocolate muffin. I eat it as I put things into my purse, Sunglasses, sunblock, ect...

When I'm done I walk out the door and lock it.

As I head down the hall I hear a humble voice

"Hey Tris! Wait up!" I turn around and see Tobias coming towards me.

"What do you want Tobias?" I snap and press the down button on the elevator.

"I'm sorry about last night, Beatrice." He shoots back.

"Don't call me that. "

"Then don't call me that god awful name."

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Because It makes me sound like an old lady. Your excuse?"

"It reminds me of my father."

"And that's bad?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Is that bad?" He just laughs and steps out of the elevator. I huff "boys." I mumble and go to find Christina outside.

"Hey wait! Are you still-"

"Going to the amusement park? Yes." I look up at him and smile.

"Cool, I'm going too. I'm bringing a few friends of mine. "

"Oh, who?"

"Well my one buddy flew up last night, and then-"

"Four my man! Waz up?!" A male voice shouted and we both turned to the source of it. A guy with brown hair and sunglasses came running over.

"You left before I could ask you where you were last night!" The guy exclaims and slaps him on the back. He lets out what seems to be like a fake chuckle. Tobias seems to stiffen and his eyes go dark.

Does this guy make him mad?

"That's none of your business Tony." He hisses and shakes his hand off his shoulder then turns to me, "Tris meet my manager Tony." He says and rolls his eyes.

Whats with his attitude?

"Oh, your the Tris girl?" The guy lowers his sunglasses a little so they sit on his nose and looks me up and down. I grimace and kinda step behind Tobias.

"Leave her alone Tony." He growls and grabs my hand. He pulls me off in the parking lot to his truck and opens the door for me.

"Creep, what's his problem?" I say as soon as he shuts his door.

"I don't know, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. Let me just text Christina and tell her I'm with you so she can scream at me over text messages." He chuckles and pulls out of the parking spot.

~Hey Chris! Uh I'm catching a ride from Four. :/

-What! You! He is so going to get it! :(

~Im sorry, we came out looking 4 u, but his manager came out & let me tell u, he's a f*cking creep.

-ugh whteves. He gets off this time. But I swear to god, the next time he steals my BFF he's dead! :|

~Okay, I'll warn him. :p. bye! See you soon!

She didn't answer, I turn to look at Tobias. That's when I really look at him.

I look at his face, and how there is a little stuble from him not shaving, his full lips, dark hair, I notice he's wearing a shirt that's my favorite shade of blue.

"Like what you see?" He asks with a smirk and my face flushes.

"uh…um… Chris said she's going to kill you the next time you steal me away from her." I stammer and he laughs, oh how I love his laugh.

"well I'll hope you'll go to my funeral."

"I'd go, only if I was invited."

"Well, I'd only go to yours if there's cake."

"Really? Cake?"

"Hell yeah, cake is the best."

"Your so childish Tobias."

"Can, can you hold off on calling me that for a while? I, my dad was the only one to call my that..."

"Oh, I see. But I don't understand why-"

"Why I fucking hate my dad?" He said keeping his eyes locked on the road as he cut my sentence off.

"Yeah.." I say awkwardly

"Tris is it really that hard to see? "

"Just a tiny bit?"

"Tris.." He whispered " he abused me." He said and sucked in his breath.

"He what?!" I scream and he slams his breaks at a sudden red light.

"He abused me, I left and snitched his ass out to the cops, now his sorry ass sits, rotting in a jail cell for all I care." He growls and turns down a street.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" I cut myself off when I start crying. Thank Goodness I wore my water-proof mascara.

"Tris don't cry!" He whispers and pulls over. He turns off the car and leans over to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pushed." I whimper and let my nose take in his sent. A manly sent, I can't explain it, it's just... Four's sent.

"It's fine, I made you tell me about your life, didn't I?"

"yeah, but-"

"No, this is no different. Lets just forget about it and have a fun day?"

"Okay." I raise my hands to my eyes and wipe away the tears, "Im so sorry, I shouldn't of cried."

"It's fine, but can you stop apologizing? You aren't doing anything wrong."

I nod and look out the window as he pulled back onto the road.

* * *

><p>"Tris! You guys took forever! What does Four drive like a grandma or something?" Christina screeches as we finally find her inside the park.<p>

"No, I just needed to get gas." Four tells her as she grabs a map of the park.

"Okay Birthday girl, where are we going first?"

"Birthday Girl?" Four asks and looks at me questioningly.

"Today's my birthday, big whoop." I say and giggle slightly.

"No, that is a huge whoop! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I could care less about it. Birthdays aren't really my thing."

"Well, I just so happen to love birthdays! What your 21 today?" Four says

"Yes I am."

"good! That means tonight we go to the bar!" He shouts and Christina looks at him

"That sounds like fun! I'm inviting Aspen!" she says

"Aspen? As in the guy who you were talking to at the beach?" Four asks

"Yeah, duh." She says and folds the map back up.

"I told you, I think I know someone who is perfect for you." Four says

"I'm so sure." She says sarcastically and puts the Map back.

"Actually I am." He smirks and puts his sunglasses on.

"Who is it then, big shot?" She says expectingly.

"him." He nods his head to the left and Christina's mouth drops to the ground.

How does he always know when someone is coming?

Does he have like a sixth sense?

"That is not-"

"Four! How you've been?" Christina's cut off by one of the three approaching guys.

"Will! It's been forever!" Four gives the guy a manly hug and I want to scream. It's Will, as in the famous movie star!

"I know dude! Who are these two young ladies?" He asks and I feel my face flush, he noticed us!

*fangirly scream in head*

"Oh yes, Will meet Tris." He gestures to me, "and Christina." Then he shoves Will towards her. He stumbles, but quickly gains his composer.

"It's uh nice to meet you." He says and Christina screams

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T EVEN! AHHHHHH" she yells and jumps up and down.

"Chris! Calm Down!" I scold and shake my head.

"It's fine, I'm perfectly used to it."Will says in reply, laughing slightly

"Lets leave those two…alone." Four whispers as they start chatting with a smirk.

"Yeah, introduce me to, Hey! Your the guy who opened our hotel room for us!" I say and walk over to the guy with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Yes, that's me " he smirks similar to Four and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Wait what?" Four asks astonished

"He-"

"Zeke." The guy says

"Okay, Zeke had to help me and Chris get into our hotel room."

"I should have figured, he was talking about that." Four says

"Yes, I was saying how good I am with the ladies." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"Please, I bet you couldn't even get a hug form a girl!"

"Lets see.." He steps toward me, and I step around Four.

"Someone who isn't me." He sighs and looks around.

"Fine! You have to be more pacific. Gosh."

He looks around and spots a girl with ginger hair. He struts over to her and says something with a smirk. She looks at him and makes an odd face.

Then we double-over laughing.

She kicked him where it counts! He screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground.

"I need to meet that girl!" I laugh and Four pulls me to the side.

"Wanna go on a ride, with me?" He asks with a smirk.

"Sure." He smiles and we head off somewhere.

"What do you want to go on?" I smile and look around.

Then I see an old, wooden roller costar.

"That one!" I say and his eyes widen.

"What?"

"Nothing, lets uh go." His face is pale and his hand is tightening it's grin on mine.

"Oh, okay." We head over to it and get in line. We wait until we finally get to the front. We scan our wristband under the weird little machine.

We get the seats in the very front and sit crammed in next to each other. I squeal with excitement as the attendants come to make sure we are fastened safely.

"You ready?!" I ask with anticipation in my voice.

"Yeah.. Uh... Sure." I watched Four gulp and stare at the three enormous hills.

"Are you alright?" He was even paler and his knuckles held my hand so tight, they were turning white.

"Yea-" The roller costar started moving and his eyes widened noticeably.

We started going up the first hill and he started taking deep breaths

"Four are you-" we went down the hill at top speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I Heard Four scream from beside me and I giggle.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNNNY TRISSSS!" He yells as we turn a corner and start up the second hill.

He screams again when we go down the second hill and I throw my hands up in the air, well my hands and the one he is currently squeezing onto for dear life.

"I feel like I'm flying!" I shout and let the wind whip my hair out of my bun. Then I squeal when my ponytail tie flys completely out of my hair!

Four notices as my hair flys around my head and hits his face. He sputters and spits and calms down a bit. The car starts going up the third, and final hill. This hill is the highest and Four's breath starts to speed up.

"Four are you-" the car stops at the top. He literally stops breathing for a second.

"Tris?" He asks shakily

"Yeah?"

"Did we stop?" He asks with his eyes sealed shut.

"Yeah but I'm sure it's jus for a sec, you know to scare us." I smile and see that we are hanging over the top off the hill, looking straight at the ground.

Three minutes later, we still were stopped at the top.

"Tris, I think it stopped for good." He whispered and let out a breath.

"I think that may have happened." I smile and straighten out my hair the best I can.

"Tris, I have a problem."

"What's that?" I ask and turn my head to face him.

"I hate heights."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow. I feel like I haven't updated since last year.**

**Haha, that's right.**

**It was last year when I updated.**

**Sorry, I had too. ;P**

**Anyways, I just really like the beginning if this chapter. (Btw the song is State Of Grace, just the acoustic version- by Taylor Swift)**

**I also want to say, I totally made up the amusement park. It just helped form the story for later. I have no idea if there is an Amusement park there, but if there is.. Yeah. *insert laughing emoji***

**well bye for now.**

**I'll try to update before the end of the week.**

**-Byeee**

**~Emma**

**(Happy New Year!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! **

**So I'm trying to update quickly! But still have decent chapter!**

**So I'm going to shut up and write.**

***shoves headphones into ears***

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"Four! Why didn't you tell me!" I say with a sigh and bounce my head off the head rest.<p>

"Because you looked so happy!" He snapped back

"I should've known! You were shaking like a leaf!"

"Oh ! Now I feel terrible." He says and faces me. He was as green as grass, " Gosh! Are you sick?"

"What? No! I'm fine!"

"Your green!"

"Well, in my defense, we are up on a really tall hill, looking at the ground."

"Im so sorry!"

"it's fine. Besides, I feel better."

"you do?"

"yeah, because I'm looking at you." I feel my face flush and and lightly smack his shoulder.

"Oh stop it. That's so cliché."

"You may think so, but I don't." He said and gave me a tight smile. I smiled back and he sighed "Tris, I really want to kiss you, but with my luck today, the coster will probably start again."

I start laughing uncontrollably for no reason, when suddenly we go flying down the hill. My laughter turns to screams as we plummet down the hill.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted from beside me and I threw my arms in the air.

When the ride is finally done and we are safely exiting, Four tugs my arm and pulls me aside.

"Hey! We need-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I felt butterflies start to flutter around in my stomach and I smile Into the kiss. We pulled apart when we heard a whistle and someone clapping. We both turned to see Zeke and the other boy coming towards us.

"it's to bad we didn't have a camera!" Zeke screamed and shook his head

"oh God, you guys saw that?" I ask and grab Four's hand.

"yep." The one guy, whom's name I still don't know says. Four laces our fingers together with a smile.

"I told you, I wanted to kiss you." He whispered huskily and I blush again. Does he have this affect on everyone?

"Oh, Tris."

"what?" I ask turning to name-less guy

"I don't think I've introduced myself." He smirked and I nodded for him to continue, "Im Uriah, the hotter one of the Pedred brothers."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yes, can't you tell?"

"Well, I think you are both unique, look wise." I smile and look up at Four.

"What's that supposed to mean?" They shout as we walk away.

"I see what you did."

"what?" I ask with a laugh

"Left them to figure out what you meant."

"Yeah." I laugh and he chuckles, a deep one.

Then I'm suddenly thrown over his shoulder and laughing.

"what are you doing?"

"I want to give you a piggy back ride!"

"Oh, we'll shouldn't I be on your back? Not your shoulder?" He laughed and nodded.

"yes, I suppose." He sets me down and lets me hop on his back. He starts running and I squeal out of surprise. I lock my arms around his neck and lean my head down to rest atop his head.

"So where to next?" I ask and he tries to look up at me.

"I have an idea." He says as I start playing with his hair absentmindedly.

"Cool, where?"

"That, my dear, is a secret." He says with a chuckle.

"aww! Come on! Please tell me?" I ask earnestly, "It's my birthday!"

"Oh no, missy. Don't try the whole 'It's my birthday' act with me, it won't work."

"Even if I wanted a kiss?" I ask and once again rest my chin on his head.

"uh-"

"haha! I got you! You wouldn't turn that down!"

"Sure I would!"

"Really?" I ask laughing.

"No."

"that's what I thought." I say with a smirk he can't see.

He slows down a bit and takes his sweet old time now.

"can't you walk faster? Oh! I must be heavy! Here, put me down!" I say all in a bunch and he laughs, "What?"

"Your adorable, and besides we're already here." I look up and see a sign that says; Water Fun!

Oh how creative.

I than notice it's a water balloon fight type place.

"Oh!" I say and hop off his back, "This will be fun!"

"I thought you'd like this place." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

I nod and grab a bucket full of balloons, and claim a sling shot. He smirks and grabs one for himself. Once he is under his and bending down to get a balloon, I shoot one over.

It hits him square in the back and I laugh when he looks up with a shocked expression. That face quickly twists up into a smile when I'm plummeted with one on my head. I shriek and wipe the water from my face.

"Not funny!" I say and throw one back.

"Yes funny." He says and tosses one back at me.

This continues until we're both shivering.

"Lets go warm up." He says and I nod. We walk off together and towards a new ride. It's one of those ones that spins you until your teeth are chattering.

We quickly get in line and wait.

"This is nice." He says smiling.

"Very." I reply and start to twist the water from my hair.

We get seats next to each other and buckle the seat belts tightly. The they pull an bar down over us, to make sure we stay in our seats, even if the seat belts come off.

One quick ride later, I have a headache as we walk around looking for Christina.

"Where is she?" I ask and rub my temples

"right there." He said and pointed straight ahead.

"Finally!" I smile, and run to her.

"Tris! There you are!" She says and wraps me in a hug, "we need to go." She whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I know, I have a headache."

"No, we have bigger problems."

"Oh." I say as she grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the park.

"Hey wait up guys!" I heard Four call as he ran after us.

"Four we need to go, we'll see you at the party tonight."

"But-"

"No, Four please, it's for Tris." She gave him a sympathetic look and he nodded

"Chris, what is going on?" I demanded as she pulled me to the car.

"I'll call you!" I heard Four shout before he turned and walked back into the park looking for his friends.

Once I was shoved in the car and we were pulling out of the parking space she spoke.

"Tris-"

"Who the hell is that?" I asked and felt my jaw go slack.

"Tris, this is why we needed to leave."

"It can't possibly be him, that's ridiculous." I said and leaned forward to get a better look.

"I'm not, lets get out of here. " she says and speeds out

"I have to tell Four." I say and gulp dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR'S POV;<strong>

_"You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

_We all got bruises"_

My phone played Bruises, by Train, signaling that Tris was calling. I sighed, knowing I'm about to figure out why Christina was so eager to leave.

"Hey." I whisper and go to sit out on the balcony.

"Four?" Her voice whispered roughly back.

"Tris? Tris what's wrong?!" I knew she was crying, or at least trying to not cry.

"I have bad news.."

"What is it?" I ask impatiently, I needed to know what was wrong.

"He's here, Chris saw him. He was at the park..." She said quietly, so quiet, that if I weren't listening so intently that I would have missed it.

"Tris, what's wrong? Who's here?" I ask calmly, praying for an answer.

"He, he is.." She shuttered and took a deep breath, as if preparing herself.

"Who is he?" Was some guy threatening her?

"It's him Four, Peter..."

I felt my phone drop to the floor.

That asshole was not here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi...**

**Im really sorry I haven't updated, I feel really bad... **

**I've been very busy.. And uh Im doing so well in one of my classes.**

**Im really stressed. **

**But this chapter is kind of a filler, I know, but no worries, something big is coming!**

**byeee**

**~Emma**


End file.
